Itachi's Second Chance: Starting Life in Another World
by licklicklick123
Summary: After Edo Tensei is released Itachi Uchiha is given a chance by Hagoromo Otsutsuki to atone for his his sins by solving the problems of another world. Magic, Monsters and a weird Kid in a tracksuit, how does Itachi deal with all this?
1. Itachi Uchiha

"Sasuke, you don't ever have to forgive me but, no matter what you turn into, I will love you always."

Itachi's soul rose up to the sky leaving the crying Sasuke behind.

* * *

'Where am I?'

A man in a maroon cloak glanced around as thoughts of his younger brother rushed through his mind.

He was in a dark room.

When he finally calmed down, he sees the floating man in front of him.

**"So you've finally calmed down."**

The man said.

"And who are you?"

Itachi questioned who this mysterious man was, but deep inside he already knew who he was.

**"I am Hagoromo Otsutsuki or more commonly known to you as the Sage of the Six Paths."**

"Have you come to take me to the afterlife?"

**"Not yet, you have committed many sins so before you can have peace, you must atone for what you have done."**

Itachi was prepared to go to hell for all he has done but this man was offering a solution.

**"I will send you to a world full of problems, you must solve these problems and then you may enter the afterlife."**

"There are other worlds?"

Itachi was confused by what the sage said.

**"Well, there are other dimensions and in one of those dimensions is a world riddled with problems."**

Despite being in front of an almost godlike being Itachi felt strangely calm.

"When will you send me?"

**"Right now, but before that I will grant you one wish for entering this other world as thanks for guiding my sons incarnate.**

"Incarnate?"

His eyes widened due to his surprise.

**"Your brother Sasuke is my elder son, Indra's, incarnate."**

Itachi smiled.

'So he really was…'

"So, what do you wish for when you enter this world."

Itachi could only think of one thing.

"I want Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan."

**"I will allow you to have all the Sharingan abilities of your brother and a bit more then I will morph your eyes into Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan."**

Itachi, blinked and when he reopened his eyes he felt a new power to them.

"Its time" the old sage said.

A rift in space-time opened next to Hagoromo

**"I will also be curing your terminal illness when you enter, Good luck."**

Itachi smiled and for the first time in a long time said:

"Thank you."

As Itachi entered the rift he felt his body regain the strength that he had not felt since he was young, then…

He saw everything.

"*Sigh* Guess I have to start from Zero"


	2. Meeting

**Chapter 2**

**Note: Hi, just a warning some things might deviate from Re: Zero and Naruto canon.**

'What is this place?'

He saw reptilians or were they just wearing costumes? He saw vendors on the street and carriages going down the road.

Itachi walked around and took in the atmosphere.

'I should learn more about this place first'

He realized he was wearing his Akatsuki cloak which made everyone stare at him. He buttoned it up so that most of his face would be obscured.

He entered what looked to be a bookshop and cast a genjutsu on the owner and took a few books to learn about the place he was in.

'Damn, I can't read the language'

He put the books back and dispelled the genjutsu

* * *

It was Natsuki Subaru's 3rd loop and this man had just met a certain silver-haired elf and made promise to her in one of his previous loops to save her. So now, he just had to go back to where he died in all his previous loops.

The Loot House.

But before that he had to deal with the 3 stooges about to beat him up

* * *

Itachi explored this new world. He saw humanoid beings and dragon drawn carriages.

This place was different from Konoha or even any of the villages Itachi visited during his time in the Akatsuki.

Itachi did an equipment check

20 shuriken, 5 kunai, some ninja string, some storage scrolls (which he assumed had more kunai and shuriken), and a sword attached to his pants. He can use Shadow Shuriken jutsu and Shadow Kunai jutsu if he ever ran out, which was taught to him during his stay in the Anbu.

'I don't even use swords much. I haven't had the opportunity to use any ninjutsu yet but I've confirmed that I can at least use my Sharingan to perform genjutsu, that I can use Chakra and after talking a bit with vendors and passersby I've learned that I'm in some sort of kingdom and they use something called "magic" here'

Itachi jumped up a tall building and started surveying the area and then he saw a man in white talking to a boy wearing a jacket?"

'It looks like the jacket Naruto wears'

Itachi smiled while reminiscing about a certain blond haired shinobi.

Then he looked to the left and there he saw five men ganging up on a silver haired lady on sidewalk in the slums

'time test my strength'

Itachi sprung to action immediately arriving behind the largest man in the group, his healthy body felt so light!

The man attempted to punch, Itachi simply grabbed the hand and twisted it causing the face of the goon to distort in pain, Itachi then threw him into nearby wall causing a crater to form in it.

One of the men shot a fireball from his hand.

Then...

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"**

Itachi responded with a fireball the size of a house.

The silver-haired woman's eyes widened in surprise as she had never seen anyone make a fireball that massive and it looked like it came out of his mouth.

when the smoke cleared, the man who shot the small fireball was pretty much ash and itachi was standing still.

The last two men charged at itachi with their daggers but when they hit him, Itachi dispersed into dozens of crows

In reality, he had dug himself underground using Earth release 'I can't even use Earth style, I guess it's one of the "other" things the sage gave me'

Itachi grabbed both of the men by their feet from underground as another Itachi started walking towards them and then

**BOOM!**

The clone exploded causing both men to be mutilated.

The silver haired woman who was just silently observing with her floating cat was completely and utterly awestruck by the battle that had just happened

As Itachi arose from the ground the woman asked one question:

"Who are you?"

"Itachi, Itachi Uchiha"

And with his newly found speed Itachi disappeared.

* * *

Itachi jumped from house to house looking for the "problem" that the sage was talking about

'I know absolutely nothing about this place and the sun's coming down it'd be best if I found a place to stay' then suddenly

The familiar sounds of fighting. Itachi looked at the direction of the sound then used his new eyes to focus on what looked to be a young boy and an even younger girl

Itachi ran over at incredible speeds that he wouldn't have accomplished if he were still terminally ill…. He landed behind the girl who had a large knife. She turned around and looked up at the man staring down at her, she made a cocky smile but then she saw his eyes, the eyes that looked like they belonged to a devil and the clothes reminiscent of assassins.

She looked away in fear as the frightening man walked towards Subaru.

"Hear, let me help you up."

'This dude is terrifying.' Subaru thought

"Thanks mister. I had some business with this girl but she attacked me."

Felt looked surprised.

"Business?"

"Yeah business, I would have told you if you hadn't tried to kill me"

"You see this?" Subaru pulled out his flip phone and took a photo of Itachi who stood still.

"This is a metia which can freeze time then record it."

Felt and Itachi both looked perplexed by this device

"Let's see what Old man Rom has to say about it."

"Alright then, let's go and I mean RIGHT NOW."

Felt began walking and the boy soon followed, then Subaru turned around to look at Itachi

"Mister, can you please come with us, because… because….." Subaru couldn't think of a plausible reason. He wanted Itachi to go with them especially after he saw Itachi's ridiculous speed after appearing behind Felt

" I'm coming with you, no need for further explanation its fine"

'Not like I have anything else better to do anyway'

"thank you…" said loudly "so much" said in a whisper.

"Whats your name?"

"I am Natsuki Subaru! Now, whats your name?"

"Itachi Uchiha." Itachi let out a soft smile.

'Uchiha? That sounds familiar.'

* * *

Itachi, Subaru and Felt all walked deeper and deeper into the slums as Felt began to talk about her wants.

"Im not like the people here, I don't wanna live out here forever"

"Never forget that you are connected to this place, those who turn their hands against their comrades will die a terrible death" as Itachi said this he remembered his comrades in the village and especially Sasuke.

'I wonder if they were able to beat Obito'

But knowing Sasuke and Naruto, Itachi knew in his heart that they had won.

"Of course… I guess" Felt felt safe with Itachi even if he was Intimidating but she wouldn't admit it.

Subaru slowed down his pacing so that he can talk to Itachi quietly.

"Theres going to be someone there who's going to attack us" Subaru remembered the monster of a woman who hasn't yet failed to spill his bowels

"And how do you know this?'

'Damn it what do I say!' Subaru thought of some excuses

"Uhhhh… I saw a lady walking around the area with a knife and she kinda looked like Elsa Granhiert "

'Hmm, she must be a wanted criminal in this world.' Itachi thought

"I see…"

Itachi had to come up with a plan even if his body was healthy and now much stronger and even if he had an Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan he still had to assume that there might be people in this world who are more powerful than him.

"Subaru, once this attacker appears I need you to stay behind with Felt and any other civilians that might be there while I deal with the attacker."

'I hope this guy can beat Elsa'

Subaru was familiar with Naruto and had even watched a few episodes when he was a little kid but that was long forgotten already so as he is now he only remembers Naruto and Sasuke. He had never heard of the living legend walking next ho him.

* * *

As they arrived at the loot house Itachi told Subaru to come him

"What is it?"

"Her take this" Itachi handed Subaru a Kunai

"Use it if Elsa gets too close for comfort"

"Okay, Itachi san!"

"Let's go in already!" Said an annoyed Felt

"Oi Rom-jii these guys apparently have some business with us

Rom examined the both f them especially Itachi

"So you're an assassin of sorts?"

"More or less"

They discussed about the metia and its price then Itachi whispered to Subaru

"Subaru, what is a metia"

"It's a magical Item"

"Oh, I see"

Subaru returned to his conversation with Felt and Rom

"I'll give you that metia in exchange for the pendant"

Felt starting feeling suspicious of Subaru "Wait, wait, wait, wait why do you want the pendant so badly? And why are you in such a hurry"

Gritting his teeth and sweating Subaru though 'Damn it, I can't tell her about Elsa and how we would die, guess I have no choice'

"I want to give it back to its owner"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

You're giving us this metia which is worth a lot for the pendant and you're just gonna give it back?"

"Felt I don't think he's lying"

"Don't be tricked by him Rom-jii"

Subaru Interjected "I'm telling the truth, just because you've been lied to your whole life doesn't mean you should stop trus-"

A knock at the door was heard

Subaru started to panic

Rom heard it as well

"Who's that?"

"My client, I'll open the door then you two can leave."

"No! Whoever's out there is gonna kill us all!"

At hearing this, Itachi prepared his Sharingan and grabbed his kunai

Felt grabbed the doorknob

Time slowed down for Subaru 'Shit, Shit, Shit.'

The door opened revealing a silver haired half elf

"Kill you? Why would I do something so terrify-"

Itachi wasted no time he rushed towards the girl with a kunai in his hand

"No! Itachi stop!" Subaru panicked he forgot to tell Itachi what Elsa looked like so in Itachi's mind this was the attacker.

Right before the kunai reached the girl's throat Itachi stopped noticing the hair and ears

The girl closed her eyes in fear

"You're from a while ago."

The girl opened her eyes "You…"

Itachi backflipped back to Subaru's side

Subaru was confused "Wait you guys know each other?!"

"I helped her with a few muggers a while ago"

The girl remembered the impressive feats the man in front of her performed

"You're with them?" the girl asked

Itachi looked at the panicked and relieved Subaru

"Yes."

"Give me back my pendant!"

"*Sigh* Guess we don't have a choice"

"wait, Rom-jii you're just gonna give up like that"

"Against any other magic user, no but her she's more trouble"

"Wait a second, a silver haired half elf, are you?!"

"No I'm not the witch! I just look like her"

"Oi Felt just give back the pendant so that wecan all go home" Subaru wanted to get out as fast as possible before Elsa could come

"You set me up didn't you?"

"You saw Itachi try to attack her right? If I really set you up and had that girl come here then that wouldn't have happened!"

"Felt" Itachi started speaking in a monotone voice

"Just give it back already"

"Wait, I though you're with them" the girl was VERY confused

Then Subaru saw it. The blade ready to stab the girl

"PUCK! SHIELD HER!"

But before puck could even shield her, Itachi had already appeared behind Emilia while shielding her from the blade with a kunai.

"Sorry Lia, guess this guy is more fit to protect you" the white cat floated beside the girl.

"Nice Itachi!"

"You're an assassin aren't you? And you are a spirit aren't you"

"Your bowels will be splendid"


	3. Savior

"So many bowels to spill, how wonderful."

"Felt! Go out and call for help"

* * *

Felt ran outside screaming for help

"Don't worry I, Reinhard Van Astrea, will help you"

* * *

"Move aside ill deal with her"

Itachi's eyes morphed into the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Itachi rushed forward slicing his kunai left and right at Elsa while Elsa deflected all his attempts

Itachi jumped backwards while making hand seals

"**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu" **

A volley of small fireballs came out of Itachi's mouth, one of them hit Elsa's cloak

"tsk"

Elsa made an angry face as she looked at Itachi but she made one fatal mistake

She looked at his eyes

"**Tsukoyomi"**

* * *

For some reason Elsa couldn't move and she had found herself in a field devoid of color

"Where am I?" Elsa was now on a cross

**"You are in my Genjutsu"**

Elsa saw hundreds of Itachis around her

**"You will suffer for seventy-two hours"**

Every single Itachi began stabbing her with spears

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Elsa couldn't do anything but scream in pain

* * *

Elsa fell down and began sweating

To the half elf, Subaru and Rom it looked like Itachi just looked at her.

'This sharingan is amazing, I didn't even feel any fatigue after using that'

"I'm not…. gonna…. lose from just that!"

Elsa rushed towards Rom who had grabbed his club

Elsa slashed and slashed at the giant but Rom's club deflected all of Elsa's attacks

Until Elsa found an opening in Rom's defense

**Slash**

Rom was cut down ad was now lying down on the side

The half elf made some Ice Spikes and her cat did the same, they fired all of them at Elsa

Elsa dodged and deflected the ice spikes

"Lia I can't hold much longer I'm going to leave but if it comes to it call me even if you have to squeeze me out."

The girl nodded in agreement

Elsa rushed towards Subaru

Then a crash was heard

"That's enough"

A red haired knight stood between Subaru and Elsa

"Looks like I made it just in time"

"Reinhard?"

"Yes, Subaru sorry I'm late A friend of yours called me"

'Nice Felt!'

"There is no mistaking it you are the bowel hunter aren't you"

"What kind of evil nickname is that?"

"It's derived from her unique fighting style"

"Ah yes, Reinhard the strongest knight. All my opponents seem to be so much fun, first an assassin who can attack without moving, now I have spill the bowels of the most powerful knight" Elsa licked her lips

Subaru and Emilia moved to Rom to heal him While Itachi stood by to help Reinhard if needed.

"Watch out Reinhard that woman is a monster."

"I happen to specialize in fighting monsters."

Itcahi stepped in

"Ill slow her down"

**"Amaterasu"**

black flames engulfed Elsa's cloak

"tsk" Elsa threw her cloak away

she now had lost her any item that had magic resistance

* * *

"He's not dead yet I can heal him" the half elf began to heal Rom

"Aren't you going to use that sword?"

"This sword can only be drawn against worth opponents. So I will be using this" Reinhard picked up a sword from the ground and disarmed Elsa

"She's got a second one Reinhard!" Reinhard immediately dodged Elsa's attack

"Why can't Reinhard kill her yet"

"Because I'm healing Rom and if he uses a strong attack right now I won't be able to heal him"

Reinhard continued fighting with Elsa and the half elf continued healing the giant

"Alright I'm done" the wounds on Rom had disappeared

"Alright Reinhard we're done let her have it!"

"I will show you the power of the Van Astrea Family" Reinhard's sword glowed

And then whole house exploded and Elsa was gone

"YOU'RE A MONSTER YOURSELF REINHARD!"

"You saying that can be hurtful too you know"

"That was rather impressive" Itachi said without even sounding impressed

"You don't even sound impressed!"

"I've known people who can do much more" Its true Pain, Obito, Naruto and hell even Sasuke since he mastered the Susanoo now

"Is it over"

"yes it finally is" Felt stepped out of her hiding spot

Reinhard looked towards her "She showed me here"

Subaru ran to felt and tried to hug her but

Something started emerging from the rubble

It was **The Bowel Hunter**

Elsa ran toward the Silver haired half elf

"she'll aim for the gut!" Subaru grabbed Rom's club and deflected Esa's strike

"Tsk. I will gut you all one day" Elsa said this as she disappeared into the night.

"Subaru are you all right" The half elf ran towards him

"Yeah I'm fine"

"I'm sorry Subaru I wasn't able to protect you" Said Reinhard

"Don't apologize"

"Anyway, I am Natsuki Subaru! And I saved you from the infamous Bowel Hunter so I must be rewarded properly don't you think?"

The half elf nodded in agreement

"I only have one request"

"I-If it within my power…"

"Tell me your name."

"Emilia"

"what?"

"Emilia, just Emilia, Thank you Natsuki Subaru."

'All this for a smile and her name this doesn't fell worth it at all'

"And you um Itachi was it? Thank you as well, for what you did now and what you did before with those five men, if there's anything you need please tell me"

"As of right now there isn't anything in particular I need"

Reinhard walked toward the club Subaru had used

"If that thing wasn't there I would have been sliced

"Yeah its good thi-"

Everyone saw that it had been clearly cut in half

"Oh shi-"

Subaru collapsed as blood spewed out

"SUBARU!" Everyone screamed in unison

* * *

"It's all right he's healed now"

Emilia had just finished healing Subaru

Itachi felt a bit of nostalgia as he thought about his home

'It's very similar to healing jutsu back in my world.'

Emilia walked towards Felt who was looking at Rom.

"May I have my Pendant now?"

Felt smiled "Sure."

The pendant was glowing.

Reinhard looked alarmed.

"I'm sorry I'm bringing you with me."

"wha-"

Reinhard drained her mana and due to this Felt fell unconscious.

"I must go now I hope you three stay safe."

Reinhard gave a smile to Emilia and Itachi.

* * *

Itachi helped by carrying Subaru to the carriage as Emilia looked at the sky.

"The moon is beautiful."

"I used to always stargaze with my baby brother when I was little"

Itachi remembered those peaceful days when Sasuke was just a baby.

"Really? Where is your brother now?".

"He's in a far, far place now."

Itachi Remembered those fond memories while smiling softly. Emilia felt comfortable around Itachi as if he was her older brother. They arrived at the carriage where a red haired maid was waiting.

"Emilia-sama you're late and who are these peasants?!"

"I'm sorry I had to fight the bowel hunter but, these two saved me."

"I apologize for my extreme reaction, thank you for helping Emilia-sama."

"It's fine"

"shall we leave now" asked the red haired maid

"Sure" Emilia smiled excitedly

Itachi propped down Subaru in the carriage chair

'These people look Important the "trouble" the sage spoke of might be coming to them.'

"Alright then Emilia, I've thought of my request."

"What is it?"

"I want to come with you and Subaru."

"Of course!" Emilia seemed happy.

Before entering the carriage Itachi looked up at the sky

"The moon is beautiful"

Itachi then entered the carriage and they were on their way.


	4. The Mansion

**Chapter 3.5**

In the carriage ride Itachi was staring at the stars and listening to the sound of the ground dragon's galloping. The red haired maid had told them that it would be a three hour trip, so Itachi had resigned to just looking at the stars and remembering his old life.

"Um... Itachi-san, I want to ask but awhile ago your eyes took a strange shape and color, what is it?"

'I believe that I can trust her to some degree, but I'll only tell her a small amount of information.'

"It's an ability that allows me to do many things like those black flames and the genjutsu I cast on Elsa."

"Genjutsu? Is that why Elsa collapsed after she looked at you?

"Yes. After entering her subconscious I cast my genjutsu and tortured her by warping her perception of time and causing her immense pain."

"Thats brutal!"

"I had to end the fight as fast as possible but she was more resilient. I actually would have rushed in to fight her myself but Rom had jumped in and then Reinhard came in so... At most im used to fighting with just one partner anddisregarding everybody else around us"

"I see Itachi-san" after Emilia said this she looked at the sleeping Subaru with tired eyes

Emilia looked back Itachi

"Itachi-san?"

"What?"

"One more question, your clothes and that on your forehead where do they come from?" Emilia pointed to Itachi's forhead protector

Itachi knew that he couldn't tell her about him "betraying" the village and joining the Akatsuki or else Emilia will believe that Itachi was evil

"I got it from working in the black ops organization in our village called the ANBU"

Emilia looked satisfied with hus answer

"Alright then Itachi-san" Emilia smiled and nodded her head

'She reminds me of Sasuke when he was still a kid'

Itachi never forgot to think of his brother even now he was still thinking of him after all his last farewell was to his brother and almost everything he has ever done had been for Sasuke

Itachi closed his eyes, Emilia did the same, it had been a long day and this might be one of his last chances to sleep peacefully.

* * *

Itachi was the first to wake up and he determined with the sun's position that it was early morning. The carriage was now on a paved road surrounded by a forest.

"I see your awake... what should i call you, sir?"

"Just call me Itachi"

"Alright then Itachi-sama, the ride will end shortly please wait for another 10 minutes"

Itachi was not used to being called by an honorific but he just went with it since she was a maid after all it was only natural

"Okay then, where are we going to anyway?"

"The mansion of the Lord that owns this domain and Emilia-sama's home"

"Are you a servant for them?"

"I do the margrave's bidding and guard his assets when needed"

"I see" Itachi had yet to see this maid in combat

"I havn't asked you your name. What is it?"

"Ram"

"Okay then, Ram"

Emilia had woken up just as the mansion's gates could be seen

"(Yawn) Have we arrived?" Emilia looked at sleeping Subaru who had slumped over to her lap. When she saw this she immediately panicked and pushed him aside.

"Yes Emilia-sama we have arrived"

The gates opened revealing a large mansion with a beutiful garden. The carriage parked in front of the door of the mansion where a blue haired maid, who looked exactly like ram, greeted them.

"Good morning Nee-sama, Emilia-sama and... who are these?"

Ram was the one first to speak

"Good morning Rem. The one slumped over there is Subaru while the one wearing the cloak is Itachi."

"Alright then, I shall bring Subaru-sama to his room. Emilia-sama and Itachi-sama please prepare yourselves as Roswaal-sama, the lord of this mansion, will arrive soon." The blue haired maid spoke. Itachi assumed that they were sisters. Since Rem looked exactly like Ram

"Itachi-san please prepare yourself, Roswaal is an important man"

"I see, I'll just be staying inside the mansion"

* * *

Itachi explored the mansion and memorized the general layout of it. He was impressed by the size, Even the Hokage's building and some of the biggest houses on Konoha couldn't compare to it.

He opened a door and for some reason he found himself in a library with a little girl sitting in the middle

"Who are you I suppose?"

'Oh it's a child she must be lost'

"Im Itachi, where are your parents, child?"

"Ill have you know that Betty is much older than you I suppose"

'I see, she must be one of those demon children I see in stories back at home, after all I sense great power from her'

"Do you own this library?"

"Betty guards this forbidden library as it is owned by the greatest magic user in the kingdom and because of that he has many books that must be kept secret"

Betty as she called herself started looking annoyed.

"Now, leave, I suppose"

Itachi found her rather cute so he decided to stay there to annoy her just a bit more

"Leave!"

Betty put her hand on Itachi and attempted to drain his mana but after only getting a small fraction (of his chakra) she collapsed

"So cold..."

"Eh?" Itachi was confused he didn't even notice that the girl had tried to take his chakra

"Why is your mana so cold and full of anguish?"

Itachi tried to help the child but she only started gesturing to make him leave. So Itachi left having learned almost nothing from that.

Itachi went on his way to the garden where Emilia was talking to Puck

* * *

"Puck, What do you think of Subaru?"

"I think that he's actually a pretty nice kid."

"He even called out your name, is he a friend of yours?" Emilia recalled when Subaru screamed for puck to shield her

"No. I dont even know how he knew my name"

"What about Itachi-san what do you think of him?"

"I believe he's pretty strong, I mean he shielded you from that bowel hunter before I could even fully come out of my odo, but I'm still a bit mad at him for trying to kill you" 'Actually if he hadn't stopped Lia probably would have died, he was too fast for me to have even reacted.'

"I guess he did try to attack me, but it was because he thought I was the enemy"

After Emilia said this, Itachi came out of the mansion doors without his cloak on, he had put inside a storage scroll.

"Oh Itachi-san you don't have your cloak on"

Emila noticed that Itachi looked rather fit and the clothes he was wearing now were as equally strange as his cloak.

"Oh Emilia, I'm just exploring the mansion, I want to get the general layout of the land."

"I see"

Puck started staring at Itachi intently

'What is this massive negative emotion I sense from him, Is it pain? Is it anguish? Is it hate? No, it's all of them. Yet somehow there's still so much love hidden beneath that'

"AHHHHH!" A scream from inside the mansion

Emilia and Itachi both rushed toward the sound then they saw Subaru passed out in front of the girl Itachi had just met.

**Wont be updating for a couple day because I got a family trip commin up.**


	5. Itachi's Origins

"What did you do Beatrice?" Emilia looked worried

"I drained his mana to see if he is an enemy"

"You could have been a bit nicer about it!"

Emilia sighed and walked back out to the garden while Itachi carried Subaru back to his room.

After a awhile Rem and Ram arrived at Subaru's room so he decided to train a bit. He went out to the backyard of the mansion to try some jutsu and taijutsu

* * *

Itachi started of by doing quick slashing and cutting movements with his kunai then jumping backward while launching a fireball at the sky, as the fireball was soaring through the sky Itach used a jutsu he had not used in a long time

**"Suiton: Mizurappa!"** (Water Style: Raging waves)

A large amount of water was blasted towards the fireball. The fireball completely dissipatted and the water evaporated.

* * *

Itachi went back to the garden where he saw Subaru doing basic stretches with Emilia.

"Victory!" Both of them screamed in unison. Puck came out and began talking with Subaru. Subaru began playing with Puck. They saw Itachi walking to them

"Oh, Itachi-san have you come to shed the sweat of passion with Emilia-tan and I"

"Don't make it sound so scandalous."

"Oh Itachi" Puck began to look at him "

"You helped save my daughter and Subaru already made his request so what do you want?"

"Show me some magic"

'I need to see what is stronger chakra or magic.'

"But, why? We've seen you use magic before like that giant fireball against those guys that tried to attack lia and the black flames against Elsa."

"What I use is different from magic. It requires handsigns and kneading of chakra.

"Chakra?" All of them said in unison

'Wait wait wait, is this guy from my world if so then why does he get the OP abilities and I don't get anything.'

"Its what I use but anyway just show me the largest possible fireball you can make and fire it at the sky"

"Well im not that strong in this form but I'll try"

Puck formed a fireball the size of a small house and fired it at the sky as directed. It dissipated after soaring through the sky for twenty seconds

"Thats impressive Puck!"

"Hehe, I am a fire spirit after all"

Itachi looked slightly dissapointed but this is just one person he thought there could be others who are much better.

"Alright it's my turn then"

Itachi also wanted to test how potent could his fire jutsu could get now that his body is healthy. From everyone's view they saw Itachi do weird things with his hand

**"Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu!"**

A massive fireball about a third of the size of the entire roswall mansion started soaring through the sky. Emilia began panicking

"Itachi-san that isnt going to just simply dissappear it might fall down and burn the entire place!"

"Dont panic."

**"Suiton: Mizurappa"** this time Itachi kneeded much more of chakra compared to when he performed this jutsu in the backyard.

A gigantic amount of water came out of Itachi's mouth. Everyone looked impressed. After the water reached the fireball both of them cancelled each other out

"What the hell is that Itachi?!" Subaru was beyond surprised

Puck was the only one who was unsurprised considering how much power he sensed from him awhile ago."

Just then the twin maids came by.

"Emilia-sama. Roswaal-sama has arrived"

* * *

They all gathered around the dining table. Beatrice was very kind to Puck even calling him brother then a man with makeup arrived

"Wow you guys even brought a clown in"

"Um Subaru thats..."

"Its fine Emilia-sama"

The man then explained that he was the lord of the mansion.

They began to eat.

"It is gooooooood to finally meet you Itachi Uchiha, Natsuki Subaru, thank you for helping Emilia-sama"

"Um thats good and all but why would the lord of the mansion talk to Emilia-tan so respectfully."

"Ofcourse IIIIIIII have to adress someone of highr rank than me so respectfully especially since she is the Royal candidate."

"Emilia-tan..."

"Yes, I am currently a royal candidate for the Kingdom fo Lugnica."

Subaru looked astonished while Itachi looked indifferent

"Now, lets get to business shaaaaall we."

"Subaru, Itachi how may we repay you for helping Emilia-sama with the losing of her pendant and fending of the Bowel Hunter.

"I, Natsuku Subaru , want to work for this mansion as a butler"

Alrigh then and you Itachi.

'I need to protect them from any trouble that might come there way after all they are Imprtant so THE problem the sage spoke off is most likely to come to them.'

"I want to be a guard for Emilia and this mansion"

"Itachi-san, Subaru..." Tears started streaming down Emilia's face

"You are both asking for too little! You both risked your lives and saved me and my status yet all you ask for is to work for the mansion!"

"Its fine Emilia-tan we both got into this of our own accord."

Roswall began to speak

"Very well, both of you will begin working imeeeeediately"

"NO!"

Beatrice stood up agressively and pointed towards Itachi

"That man is pure evil. When Betty attempted to drain his mana I felt almost nothing but Anguish and hatred"

"Is this Truuuue Itachi?"

"Well considering my past, It's unsurprising"

"OooooooH. Will you be comfortable telling us about it to clear your naaaame?"

"I don't mind, but I will only tell you the bare minimum"

"Of course, asking for all your past would be innapropriate.

"Alright I'll begin"

Everyone began listening Intently

"I was born into a clan of powerful people with unique abilities. When I was just four years old I witnessed firsthand the death and destruction of war and it greatly traumatised me, I would usually find myself wandering among the dead bodies on the battlefield."

Emilia covered her mouth in surprise and Subaru started clenching his teeth

"When I was five I became an older brother and found meaning life again." Itachi smiled and then went back to his indifferent

"I trained as hard as I could to be become strong among the strong so that I can prevent the death and destruction I saw, from happening ever again. Lets just say things happened and then our clan was accused of betraying the village. Because of this accusation the clan was greatly opressed and began planning an uprising against the village. At only 13 years old my best friend and I had to take on the burden of betraying our clan to save the village."

"Shisui, My best friend, knew of a way to stop the uprising with no caualties but before he could do it he became a victim of corruption which stole that oppurtunity and he died right before my eyes."

Emilia felt tears about to fall from her eyes again. Subaru felt anger toward whoever caused all this to Itachi's life.

"Our village leader still wanted to negotiate with the Uchiha clan but Danzo, the man responsible for the death of Shisui and also my superior due to me being part of the village's black ops team, gave me two choicec, 1. Support the uprising and have the whole clan wiped out. Or 2. I will slaughter the entrire clan and spare only my brother. I chose the second option and killed every single person in the Uchiha clan, I wore a face of indifference but in reality I felt great pain. I met my brother before I left the clan area. I saw in him the only person capable of punishing me for my crimes and due to this I instigated in him hatred for me, so that he may one day unlock the power of the Uchiha which is molded by hatred, so that he may one day punish me and so that he may one day get the satisfaction of killing his brother who caused him so much pain. I put my brother, who was only eight at the time under an illusion of him being in the clan area as I killed everyone to make him hate me. After he came back to his senses he attempted to pursue me but soon passing out but not before seeing me cry in remorse."

Emilia was in tears, Subaru looked angrier than ever same with Rem, Roswaal and Beatrice looked the same.

"Itachi-san I didn't know that your life was so..." Emilia's voice faltered as she cried.

"Itachi-san, if I ever see that Danzo bastard he won't be ever seeing the light of day again" Subaru looked Incredibly angry.

"I see, Itachi your suspision is cleared you are allowed to work here."

"Thank you, Roswaal L. Mathers"

"You monster..." Rem spoke out

"You killed your entire family! You're a monste-"

"And if I didn't?" Rem was cut off

"What? Should I have just let the Uchiha rise up against the village and cause even more death and destruction?"

Rem was now quiet

"I am sorry for my outbreak, Itachi-sama"

"Very well then, Itachi, Subaru you may start your respective jobs."

Subaru went to start with his butler work. While Itachi wandered the hallways, he saw Emilia on her way to study for the royal selection but Emilia stopped.

"Itach-san I'm sorry fr asking but what happened to your brother? You said that you wanted him to kill you but yet here you are"

'I can't tell her about me being from another world I need to lie to her'

"Based on the last time I checked, he got very strong and is on his way to finally being able to kill me"

Emilia started to cry again

"Itachi-san please dont let yourself get killed. What you did was not your fault, it was that Danzo's and your clan's. So please dont feel so guilty that youd let your brother kill you! So Please!"

Emilia having not known that Itachi was already killed his brother wanted Itachi to forgive himself

Itachi was surprised by what Emilia said

"I dont know completely yet if I can forgive myself. Even if it was necessary at that point, I still killed my entire clan."

"I see just please dont die."

Itachi closed the distance between him and Emilia. Emilia closed her eyes as she expected Itachi to attack her for being selfish but, Itachi poked her on the forehead, like he used to do to sasuke, and with a smile on his face said:

"I'll try my best"

Itachi then walked away.


	6. Curses and Distrust

After the short feast, Subaru was taken away to fit clothes. Itachi decided to go outside after his little talk with Emilia. Walking through the massive doors of the Roswaal mansion, Itachi had a sense of relief that he now had a place to stay while in this strange world.

'Now that I have a place to stay I can now move on to other matters'

Itachi decided to explore a bit, he remembered seeing a village on the carriage ride to the mansion. Itachi took his Akatsuki cloak from the storage scroll and put it on as to avoid his identity being discovered if the villagers had ill intent towards him.

Itachi began walking to village to investigate. He walked a very long road.

'This reminds me of the missions I'd do in the Akatsuki. Long quiet walks with nobody to interact with other than your partner.'

Itachi eventually arrived at the village after about twenty minutes or so. He saw children playing in the village square but one of them stopped as soon as she saw him. It was a little girl who had a look of fear in her eyes when she saw Itachi.

Itachi didn't want to scare anyone as he wanted to not be known as the terrifying man he used to be known as in his world he wanted to strike fear in his enemies not innocents. So he gave a warm smile at the girl and continued walking. At seeing this the girl continued to play

'The village is surrounded by forest. The citizens seem to be avoiding it for whatever reason'

He observed the forest for a bit he attempted to walk in but was stopped by an old man

"Don't walk in that forest traveler, that forest is full of wolgrams."

"Wolgrams? What are those?"

"They're witchfiends left by behind by the witch hundreds of years ago, luckily one of the people over at the Roswaal mansion put those barrier stones there."

"I see"

Itachi wondered about the mysteries of this world he was in

'this place is very different from konoha, the houses are different in design and architecture and there are very little shops scattered around. By my estimate there are about three hundred people living here.'

After he got the info he needed he walked back to the mansion.

* * *

After he got inside he saw Ram and Subaru doing a tour. Subaru noticed him.

"Hey Itachi!"

"Doing a tour are we?"

"Yeah Ram was kind enough to show me the ins and outs of the mansion"

"Don't be lost in your delusions Barusu, I'm only doing this because Roswaal-sama told me to."

"I have feelings too, Onee-sama!"

'Maybe I should the join the tour it might help me learn more about the mansion's layout.'

"I'd like to join the tour since it should be good to know about the mansion for my duties."

"Of course Itachi-sama this knowledge may be of use to you. More so than what this idiot will do with this information"

"Your jabs cut deep Onee-sama."

Ram showed them all there is to the mansion, they were able to explore most places inside the mansion, they even got to pick their rooms. Rem then showed them where the bathroom is

However, when Subaru opened the door

"You're so great nii-chan, your furs the best in the-"

Beatrice was playing with puck in the forbidden library. Subaru barged in at the wrong moment

"Don't worry. I won't tell a soul. The feeling of that fur would make anyone-"

"Gaah!"

Beatrice had launched an invisible force toward the door causing Subaru to be pushed with a decent amount of force.

Itachi learned from Ram that this was Beatrice's ability.

They went outside the mansion

"This concludes the tour of the mansion, It's about time you start your job Barusu."

A few days passed as Itachi watched over Subaru as he did many chores horribly.

He cut his fingers with knives, scissors and more. H was horrible at cooking to the point that Rem even told him that she felt bad for the farmers that grew those crops.

Burned his hand while doing laundry using hot water

Slipped on the floor while cleaning it

But as Subaru was doing these chores Itachi noticed that Rem would occasionally make quick glances at Subaru

'Strange' He thought

* * *

At night Ram and Roswaal were having a meeting

"Subaru-kun has been here for five days. How has he been? We should be seeing something by now."

"Barusu is horrible at cooking, laundry, cleaning and more"

"What of his Potential as a spy"

"The possibility exists but I believe that it is slim."

"Good, I will not let anyone stand in my path." Roswaal said this while staring at a black book on his desk.

Itachi watched Subaru and Emilia talk he even overheard a bit of their conversation

"Date?" Emilia looked confused

"Yeah. I wanna take you to the village and introduce you to the children. I also wanna show you the beautiful flower fields beside village."

"Um... Going to the village might cause problems but sure"

He then heard Subaru scream in success for. As Emilia and Subaru parted ways Itachi approached the incredibly happy Subaru.

"Itachi-san I asked Emilia-tan out on a date and she said yes!"

"Good for you Subaru, I say its best for you to sleep already"

"Yes of course"

Itachi sat down on the grass as Subaru left for his quarters. Itachi looked at the sky and admired the stars and moon. Itachi thought about his old life in the leaf and how peaceful this was compared to then.

Hours past as he was lost in thought. He decided to patrol the area outside of the mansion like he usually did for the past few days but right before he started his daily patrol he heard a commotion inside the mansion.

He ran inside and ran toward the direction of the commotion. It was in Subaru's room.

* * *

Emilia was kneeling over Subaru's bed and crying. Rem and Ram were standing on the side.

Eventually the entire residence of the Roswaal mansion were called over. Roswaal stood next to Itachi. Beatrice stood at the doorway.

He felt something he had not felt in a long time.

RAGE

Itachi activated his Sharingan.

"Now, I'm going to ask you all a question. Don't even think of lying I can detect any disturbance in your chakra network if you are."

Everyone looked at him. Emilia was in tears and wouldn't take any of it

"Subaru is dead and you're suspecting us of doing this?!"

"It's necessary to do so, especially since Subaru died so suddenly."

"First question. Did anybody here harbor ill intent towards Subaru?"

Itachi looked intently at everyone's chakra network and noticed a disturbance in Rem's

"I knew it"

At hearing this everybody looked surprised

"Second question. Did any of you know that Subaru would end up like this?"

Beatrice

"Surprising"

Beatrice looked away from Itachi after he said this

"That's all I needed. Rem hated Subaru and Beatrice knew that this would happen. First Rem why did harbor ill intent?"

"Subaru had the stench of the witch. He would have done something sooner or later."

"Rem?! Why?! Subaru was a good person who wouldn't do anything bad!"

Emilia screamed at the top of her lungs while Itachi just looked on quietly

"(Sigh) Next, Beatrice, you knew that this would happen to Subaru yet you didn't do anything. Why?"

"This is none of Betty's business, I suppose. Why would I help Subaru after all he was rather annoyi-"

Emilia shouted again

"Just because you found him annoying doesn't mean you should just let him die! He was nothing but kind to you!"

"I've heard enough. I'm Leaving this mansion and reporting you to authori-"

Roswaal grabbed Itachi's hand as he was walking out the door

"I'm sorry Itachi but I cannot let you-"

Itachi simply put Roswaal under a genjutsu making him collapse he then made Eye contact with Rem

**"Tsukuyomi!"**

Then Beatrice

**"Tsukuyomi!"**

They both let out a short scream then collapsed

Ram was angered by this

"What have you done to Rem?!"

"I simply punished her."

"**Fula!"**

Wind appeared and started making its way toward Itachi

"**Katon Goukakyu no jutsu!"**

The fireball completely destroyed the wind attack and started making its way towards Ram but she dodged just in time but not before catching a bit of fire on her left leg. The wall behind Rem was also burned and now had a giant hole for a decoration.

"You can put that out yourself, I'm leaving"

Itachi went outside and started heading towards the village hoping to catch a ride back to the city. He also saw Emilia leaving with puck except she headed toward the forest.

* * *

"Today's Gonna be a good day for Natsuki Subaru."

Subaru stood up from his bed and made a pose

"Rem, Rem our guest seems to have gone insane."

"Nee-sama, Nee-sama our guest must have lost his mind"

Subaru looked confused

"Why are you calling me guest. Heheh you guys and your jo-"

Subaru looked down at his hands and realized that the wounds that he got from his chores

**Were gone.**

**The first loop in the Roswaal mansion was now complete.**


	7. A killer?

Subaru was back in his first day at the mansion, he somehow died and used Return by Death to get back to this point.

He figured out that this save point was after his meetup with Beatrice. He had to find out why he died.

* * *

Subaru had a little meet up with Beatrice where they had a nice little chat.

Subaru went out of the mansion to meet with Emilia who was outside just like the previous loop.

"Subaru! You made me worried. Rem and Ram told me that you caused quite the Ruckus when you woke up."

"Don't worry I'm fine, I just needed to de-stress a bit so I went to Beatrice."

"Anyways, how are you feeling?"

"I'm a bit shocked from waking up, I lost quite a bit of my blood and my mana's all depleted. But I'm all good!"

"I see that's goo- wait wouldn't that mean that you're hurt all over?!"

Just then a familiar white cat spirit came out of Emilia's hair

"Good morning Subaru, Nice day isn't it?"

Puck looked pretty sleepy, just then they heard splashing and burning coming from the backyard.

"Woah!" Emilia shouted

"Must be Itachi-san."

"Oh yeah that reminds me, you and Itachi helped save my daughter yesterday, so what do you want in return?"

"Let me play with your fur all the time!

"That's it?!" Emilia looked concerned.

Subaru grabbed puck and began playing with him for a bit.

Itachi came running from the backyard just like the last loop

The same events transpired with Itachi asking to see magic and having a little contest with Puck.

Subaru then again asked to work for the mansion, Itachi told his backstory again and Everything was going according to plan until Subaru went to pick his attire, which ended up different, rather than Rem measuring him to alter his attire she put that off for later and so did Ram with the tour of the mansion.

After working for a bit Subaru learned about a maid that used to work there named Frederica.

* * *

Subaru wanted to unwind after a decent amount of work

so he went away to take a bath at the bathing area.

Subaru Relaxed in the bath Area for a minutes until a familiar voice broke the peace.

"May I join you?"

Roswaal asked to join Subaru

Subaru was hesitant at first but eventually Roswaal joined in and had quick little chat until…

"Well, guess I have no choice."

Itachi was standing there completely naked save for a towel covering the other Itachi

He was handsome man, with a fairly built body. Itachi joined in the bath.

"Itachi-san I didn't expect to see you here"

"Well I decided to patrol outside but after that I decided to tour the mansion for a bit until I arrived here"

'Oh, yeah because Ram didn't give me a tour this time, Itachi did it himself.'

"Roswaal, I heard that you are the greatest magic user in the kingdom so may you teach me a bit about it?"

"Of coooooooourse, here are the basics, you must utilize a gate to use magic and magic has four basic form, Earth, Wind, Fire and Water."

"There's no lightning?"

"Lightning magic? Why, Itachi I don't knooooow what you're talking about."

Itachi thought for a few minutes

'huh, guess lightning techniques would be everyone's weakness here since they would have no resistance to it'

Itachi thought about the things he can do with lightning release

'I can transfer lightning chakra to my sword and my other weapons but other than that I don't know any advanced lightning techniques, I have to learn something.'

"Alright I'm done see you guys in a bit."

* * *

He went out to the front yard to test something

Itachi activated his EMS

"If I remember correctly the hand-seals for it were: Ox, Rabbit, Monkey, Dragon, Rat, Bird, Ox, Snake, Dog, Tiger, Monkey." Itachi performed the Hand-seals

Lightning grew from his hand

A sound came, the sound of a thousand birds chirping

"**CHIDORI!" **he ran towards the forested area and slammed his Chidori into nearby tree causing it to fall down

'Good, next I need to use different variants of the Chidori like Sasuke and Eventually learn the Raikiri which uses less handseals'

he took his chokuto, a type of sword which he hadn't wielded as his main weapon since he slaughtered his entire clan, from the storage scroll and held it in a battle-ready position, he then added lightning chakra to it.

He dashed towards the trees near the mansion and his best to cut as many as he can in two seconds.

"Eight, not bad."

Itachi then cast Amatersau on the fallen trees and their stumps so that the maids and Subaru didn't have to clean up after him.

"I'd want to try out Kirin but that would take too long to train."

Itachi thought about the jutsu that would've killed him if it weren't for his Susanoo

"I'll see if I can learn how to differently apply Chidori like Sasuke did.

A few days passed as Itachi trained his lightning style

After training for the past few days he learned:

Chidori Nagashi (Chidori Current) which allowed him to attack multiple enemies at once and also allowed him to use lightning release without having to move much, much like how Sasuke utilized it.

Even with his training he still patrolled the mansion area diligently.

* * *

Subaru continued to do his work at the mansion. Everything was exactly like the first loop except he didn't cut his fingers with a knife anymore because of his past experience.

Ram even offered to teach him how to read and write.

Subaru did everything in his power to make sure that he wouldn't die. He stayed up late every day to make sure that whatever killed him doesn't kill him in his sleep.

He tried to befriend Itachi so that he can maybe ask him to protect him.

For Subaru everything went exactly the same, he went to Irlham village with Rem, he took lessons with Ram, everything he did the same except for two things, he asked puck to guard Emilia better and then he asked Itachi to protect the mansion grounds better.

Everything was mostly the same, except for the fact that Rem would stare intently at Subaru, Ram said that it was because Rem was annoyed by Subaru's hair but he still felt some unease.

'Today's the night, It's time to battle faith.'

Subaru tried to stay up all night. To avoid what might come

"Whatever it is, I'm sure, everyone in the mansion would be sa-"

It happened Subaru felt very sick he went outside his room

"E-mi-lia…"

Subaru did his best to walk to Emilia's room

"Some-one… Hel-p me"

He heard weird sounds like that of a Chain

He looked behind him to see a morning star coming for him

"!"

Subaru saw that his entire left arm had been severed

"AAHHHHHHH!"

Subaru collapsed on the ground

Itachi heard it, the scream of Subaru echoed even outside the mansion.

Itachi bolted to the sound as fast as he could.

He found Rem about to deal the finishing blow to Subaru

But right before it happened

"**CHIDORI!"**

Rem looked down to see the hand of filled with lightning protruding out of her stomach

Itachi removed his hand, he grabbed his chokuto and dealt the finishing blow by beheading Rem

Itachi sheathed his chokuto behind his back, and ran to Subaru who was bleeding out,

"Pro-tect E-mi-lia…" these were the last word to come out of his mouth before he died, sadly, he hadn't seen the culprit

Ram was seen running to the site of the commotion

She saw the severed head of Rem

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO REM?!"

"She killed Subaru, I was too late I should have killed her from the very start, she always did look suspi-"

"**EL FULA! EL FULA! EL FULA!"**

three massive wind slashes started coming at it Itachi at high speeds, he remembered that wind is weak to fire, Itachi easily countered it:

"**KATON: GORYUKA NO JUTSU" **(Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Jutsu)

A massive fire ball with the shape of a dragon's head started heading toward Ram

It easily destroyed the first and second wind blast then dissipated along with the third wind slash.

Itachi ran at Ram, grabbed kunai, kicked her to the ground then held her on the ground with a kunai to her throat, then he cast a genjutsu on her, causing her to fall unconscious.

Emilia soon came out of the direction Subaru was walking to

"WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Itachi explained everything that had transpired, at knowing this Emilia rushed to Roswaal's office, but Itachi didn't want anything to do with these people anymore, so he left.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

The two maids in front of Subaru looked terrified

"Right, you don't remember me"

Subaru struck a pose and said

"Sorry for the trouble!"

* * *

**With this the second loop at the Roswaal mansion is complete.**


	8. Civil War

Itachi heard it, the gut wrenching scream of Subaru.

He rushed towards the scream

He ended up finding him covered in manure and sitting in a nearby flower patch, talking with Emilia.

Itachi seeing that Subaru was safe decided to stay with them for a bit, just hiding behind a nearby tree.

Puck eventually came out of the gem on Emilia. Subaru goofed around with him causing Emilia to laugh.

The two maids arrived, Insulting Subaru, then telling them that Roswaal has arrived.

* * *

But before they entered the dining room, Subaru called Itachi over to him.

"You see Itachi, I think somebody's going to attack the mansion soon."

"And where'd you get that information?"

"I just have a feeling you know."

Itachi closed his eyes then opened them again with his sharingan activated.

"Hmm, I don't see any evidence of you lying so I'll try to trust you on that front. So what's your plan?"

"I'm gonna ask to be a guest here, then on the day of the attack I'll head for the cliff overlooking the mansion. While you guard Emilia."

"Alright, seems like a decent plan. But I have a way to make it better"

"What?"

"I'll show you on the day you leave."

* * *

The day continued with Subaru asking to become a guest of the Roswaal mansion.

Itachi, still trained his lightning style but instead of learning about the lack of lightning magic from Roswaal he learned it from studying books in the forbidden library.

Then it was the day of the Supposed attack, Subaru was leaving and so most of the residents of the mansion were seeing him off.

Subaru left the mansion.

Emilia along with Itachi were seeing off Subaru by the gate.

Subaru was just about to leave but Itachi stopped him

Dozens of crows appeared from Itachi's cloak and formed a second Itachi, much to Emilia and Subaru's Surprise

Itachi whispered to Subaru.

"This is a Crow Clone, relay any information you know to it, once it disperses, I will learn everything you told it, but just know that it is just a one percent clone, meaning it cannot fight, I need to conserve my strength just in case this attacker does come to the mansion."

"Yes, thank you."

Subaru said his goodbyes and was now on his way

Subaru walked for half an hour before he ran into the forest to get to his spot

* * *

He eventually arrived at the spot overlooking the mansion, he tied a rope to himself as a lifeline just in case the attacker attacked him instead

A few hours passed

Subaru looked at the knife he brought with him. Then at the Itachi clone standing in front of him.

"Huh, I didn't go shopping with Rem this time"

Subaru felt the breeze of the night hit him

'Just a few more hours, focus, focus, focus.'

"!"

Subaru barely dodged.

It was a morning star

* * *

At the mansion Itachi stood outside of Emilia's bedroom as to protect her like Subaru asked. Then he felt it…

**Subaru was in danger.**

Itachi ran as fast as he could to where Subaru was supposed to be, much to the surprise of Emilia who just saw Itachi break through a window to get out of the mansion as fast as possible

He needed to be fast, His legs shouldn't fail him now.

"Damn It! The spot Subaru picked is too far, It would take too long even for me to get there."

Then, Itachi heard it, a cry of pain, he bolted to the sound.

But he was too late

Natsuki Subaru was dead, and Rem was standing over him with a weapon on her hand

Ram came out of the forest

"Rem, that was unnecessary, Roswaal-sama only asked us to watch him, not kill him"

"Nee-sama, he was clearly ready to kill us all"

A massive fireball made its way towards Rem. She dodged it just in time, Ram prepared herself for whatever threat this was

"Show yourself!" Ram shouted

Itachi came out of the trees, and revealed himself

"Nee-sama, we must kill him as well, he did seem friendly with Subaru."

Rem launched her morning star toward Itachi

He effortlessly dodged it by simply moving aside slightly, Itachi then grabbed the chain, unsheathed his Chokuto, then severed it.

"**EL Fula!"**

A massive wind blast started making its way to Itachi

But, the wind slash hit something else… that wasn't Itachi,

The smoke cleared revealing a giant orange avatar that surrounded Itachi whose eyes were now in its Eternal Mangekyou form

It had a shield, and a sword that looked like nothing they've ever seen before.

"You will suffer for eternity in my Totsuka blade."

The avatar made a horizontal attack, due to the sheer speed of the attack and size of the blade, Rem and Ram were unable to escape.

They both were sealed inside the Totsuka blade.

The Susanoo dispersed.

Itachi could have beat them both with ease without the Susanoo, but he wanted both of them to suffer by trapping them in the dreamlike state of the Totsuka blade for eternity.

Itachi returned to the mansion to see Emilia and Roswaal already waiting by the gates.

"Why Itachi what was all that commotion about? You even brooooke my window."

"Rem and Ram killed Subaru for no reason."

Emilia heard Itachi say this causing her to tear up slightly

"I only told them to watch to watch Subaru, just in case he was a threat, not to kill him."

"So you caused this!" Emilia shouted.

"Well of course, I had toooo. He could have been a threat, So it makes sense why they killed him anyway."

Emilia walked up to Roswaal and slapped him

"I trusted you, I thought you were a good person! I'm returning to Elior forest and never coming back!"

Emilia was about to leave but then Roswaal asked a question

"Where are Rem and Ram?"

"You can go talk to them yourself."

"Oh yes! I do wish to see them."

"As you wish Roswaal-sama" Itachi said mockingly

The Susanoo appeared again making Emilia crouch in fear.

The Susanoo pierced Roswaal in the stomach causing him to be sucked into the Totsuka blade.

* * *

"AHHHHHH!"

Subaru tossed and screamed.

In front of him was the woman that killed him, Rem.

**Thus concluded the third loop.**

* * *

Subaru absolutely refused to come out of his room.

A couple days later Beatrice came in since Emilia and Puck suspected her of causing this. Subaru formed a contract with her to protect him on the day of the attack.

The next day Itachi came in

"Subaru, I forgot to tell you before, but I began working for the mansion as a bodyguard."

"Yeah I know."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Itachi was just about to leave but

"Itachi-san can I ask you a favor…"

"What?"

"You see I'm worried on what would happen to me if I continued to stay here, so I made a contract with Beatrice to protect me, but extra protection wouldn't hurt, so can you protect me as well? Just for tonight. Cause I think somebody will attack the mansion."

Itachi could sense the fear in Subaru

He thought about it.

'This man has no fighting prowess. If somebody were to really attack the mansion, he would be most at danger.'

"I'll do it"

"Thank you"

Itachi left the room.

* * *

Hours passed. It was night time

Subaru didn't want to fall asleep.

Itachi came into the room

"Subaru come with me."

Subaru complied, he stood up and followed Itachi to an open door.

They both went inside.

It was the forbidden library

"You can stay here for now, I suppose" Beatrice said

Itachi closed the door and immediately began to pass the time by reading about history, magic and other interesting topics

Subaru felt safe, he was surrounded by the strong

Hours passed.

Beatrice closed her book

"I'm being summoned."

Beatrice exited the library

Subaru felt uneasy at seeing this

But Itachi opened the doors, revealing that it was morning. Itachi followed Beatrice to where she was going

Subaru had survived he knelt in front of the window and began to laugh and smile like a madman

He saw Emilia coming for him

She grabbed his hand and began leading him down the hallway, Subaru kept on asking her what's wrong but she just stayed quiet.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" A yell was heard

It was in Rem's room. She was dead

* * *

Emilia had lead Subaru to this room

Beatrice and Itachi were leaning on the wall arms crossed.

Roswaal just stared at Ram as she cried

Ram was crouched and leaning over Rem's bed.

Subaru walked over and tried to hold Rem

"Don't touch her!"

Ram shouted

"Don't touch my sister…"

He walked towards Beatrice

"YOU KNOW SOMETHING, DON'T YOU!"

Subaru looked back only to see a wind blast coming at him

Beatrice stood in front of him and blocked it

"Betty shall protect him as long as he is in this mansion, I suppose."

"Beatrice-Sama!"

"Roswaal I can assure you Subaru is innocent he stayed with-"

"Don't exaggerate the situation further Beatrice, you must have taken a liking to him for you to defend him like this." Roswaal now had glowing balls of magic on his hand

"Out of the way I will kill him" Ram said angrily

"I'm sorry, Ram but I support Subaru"

Emilia moved in front of Subaru to defend him

Subaru bolted out of the room and jumped out of the window, everyone else followed

* * *

Itachi caught Subaru before he hit the ground outside.

Roswaal and Ram jumped outside the window, Ram fired wind slashes at Itachi and Subaru

"**Katon: Goryuka no jutsu" **A dragon shaped fire ball destroyed the wind slashes and made its way to Ram.

Roswall dissipated the fireball with an invisible force.

Itachi handed Subaru a kunai just in case

Emilia with puck and Beatrice exited the mansion door.

Puck started firing Ice crystals at Roswaal

Roswaal melted them with his fire powers.

It was an all-out battle between the residents of the Roswaal mansion

"Subaru get out of here, Beatrice go with him!" Itachi yelled

Subaru and Beatrice ran to the forest Ram followed them.

"Now let's settle this."

Emilia and Puck prepared dozens of Ice spears

Itachi drew his Chokuto

Itachi was the first to attack, he ran toward slammed his blade downward but Roswaal moved aside and attempted to kill Itachi with a fire blast, It directly hit Itachi, Roswaal smiled but

**BOOM**

"Itachi" Exploded blasting Roswaal away

The real Itachi Readied his final attack while Emilia and Puck fired their Ice spears

"**AMATERASU!" Itachi's eyes were now Eternal Mangekyou**

Black flames engulfed Roswaal

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Roswaal screamed in pain

"I won't die yet…"

Itachi recognized to the tone of his voice, Roswaal was about to pour out all his power one final attack before he died

"**AL…"**

Itachi readied his trump card

"**GOA!"**

A massive inferno the size of entire fields of grass came at Itachi, Puck and Emilia, but…

Emilia opened her eyes to see that she was inside something, here surrounding were orange then she realized it

She was inside of a giant humanoid ava tar she was squatted on the ground, she guessed that it was Itachi's technique

"It's alright now, I used the Yata Mirror to block the attack." Itachi said calmly

Puck spoke

"You're amazing Itachi, I knew you had something up your sleeve!"

Itachi let out a smile.

* * *

Subaru and Beatrice stopped when the noticed that the entire area behind them was now engulfed in smoke.

"What happened?"

"Don't be distracted I'm still here!" Ram said angrily

Beatrice grabbed Subaru's hand

This was when he realized that…

Rem and Ram held his hand that night, to comfort him.

He felt a massive wave of realization.

Subaru patted Beatrice on the head

"I'm sorry for being such a massive loser! I swear… This time… I'll save you all!"

Subaru grabbed the Kunai and stabbed himself in the throat

**The fourth loop is complete**


	9. Gaining Their Trust

Subaru arose from his bed.

He clenched his teeth

"Dear guest, what is wrong"

"Dear, guest is a chronic illness flaring up."

Rem and Ram walked to him

Subaru looked up at the women he promised to save.

"Let me see your hands."

He grabbed both Rem and Ram's hands

"I knew it, I wasn't mistaken."

Subaru smirked in success

He let go of both their hands

The twin maids recoiled in disgust.

"No sir, I think you're mistaken about everything."

"No sir, I think you're very existence is a mistake."

"Even though those are insults, it still feels good to hear them."

"Nee-sama, Nee-sama, could our guest be a pervert deriving pleasure from insults."

"Rem, Rem, our guest appears to be a masochist who gets turned on from insults."

Subaru stood up from his bead and smiled at the twin maids

"I'm sorry to do that all of a sudden, but I trust you guys, let's be friends."

Emilia walked into the room, who was glad to see Subaru in a good mood.

They were then called in as always to the dining room to meet with Roswaal.

Subaru was hired as a Servant and Itachi after telling his backstory again became a bodyguard.

Subaru worked hard, as to try and get Rem and Ram trust him.

His main goals were to get everyone's trust and to stop the whoever cursed him.

* * *

After a bit of work, Subaru decided to relax in the front yard.

He lied down on the grass

"I'm exhausted!"

Puck floated in front of Subaru

"You're quite the hard worker Subaru! It's just your first day but you already did so much!"

Subaru faced Puck who was floating over his head

"I'm not done yet, I still have a lot more to do, I'm just taking a quick break."

Itachi walked in, he just finished training with Chidori in the backyard.

"Hey, Itachi-san" Subaru said

"Hello Subaru, I did ask to be bodyguard to Emilia so I'm just doing my job."

"Hehe, if only I had your job, protecting Emilia-tan all day would be my dream!"

Subaru looked at Emilia who was talking to lesser spirits, then looked at puck.

"By the way, what kind of magic does Emilia-tan use?"

"Lia technically isn't a magic user; she uses spirit arts."

Subaru sat up

"Magic users and spirit arts users are different?"

"Magic user's use their own mana from their own gate, while spirit users use mana from the atmosphere."  
"Gate?" Subaru and Itachi said in Unison

"Mana passes through a gate in your body"

Itachi thought

'Sounds a lot like chakra gates.'

"So it's like a funnel for mana." Subaru said

"You should also have one Subaru"

He was surprised and anxious to learn more

"Eh?! I can use magic too?!"

"Yeah! Want me to figure out your attribute, magic is divided into four basic forms, fire, earth, wind and water!"

'Huh, no lightning, then that would mean nobody here would have resistance toward it.'

"Subaru, your attribute is yin!"

"Yin?! Why is there an extra form?!"

Emilia walked in

"Wow, yin that's pretty rare."

"Is it strong?"

"It can blind, slow down, block sound and a few more."

"Just debuffs?!"

Subaru frowned

Itachi began to speak

"Strange. Where I come from there's a clan that uses Yin techniques to control shadows. Even I can use Yin techniques to cast genjutsu."

"What's a genjutsu" Subaru and Puck questioned.

They all moved closer to Itachi who was leaning, arms crossed on a tree.

Itachi had already explained it to Emilia before

"Want to see?"

Everyone nodded

"Try it out!" Puck said

"Are you sure? What do you want me to use, standard genjutsu, sharingan genjutsu or Tsukoyomi?"

"Let' start off with standard a "genjutsu"" Puck said

"Alright then."

Itachi gave everyone a different genjutsu

* * *

The sky suddenly turned a dark color, all his surroundings turned black, the trees, the grass, the water.

Subaru looked at the mansion

He thought this loop would finally be it

But no, somehow he had failed

Somehow everyone was dead

He walked into the mansion

Looking at the walls and on the ground

The scene was slowly eating at him

His heart was punding

His mind was this close to collapsing

The walls were full of blood

Entrails were sprawled all over the floor

* * *

Emilia saw all the residents of the mansion in front of her

She saw the people in the mansion she grew to trust hate her

"I hate you!" Subaru said over and over again

"You're so weak Lia you don't deserve to be my daughter." Puck yelled

"I shoooould have never taken you in, you're hopeless!" Roswaal shouted

* * *

Everyone but Puck collapsed

Everyone was sweating and hyperventilating.

Puck was largely unaffected

"You better not have done anything to Lia!"

Puck went to Emilia in an affectionate manner

Emilia was starting to tear up

Itachi dispelled it.

"That's brutal Itachi! You didn't have to show me that!" Subaru stomped toward Itachi with his eyebrows slightly furrowed

Subaru had a slight anger in his tone, but he got himself into this, he asked for it.

"You asked for it." Itachi clarified that fact.

"It felt so real!" Emilia exclaimed

"Itachi, why wasn't I affected?"

"It could be because you're a spirit."

"Based on what it did to Lia and Subaru, the effects are similar to Shamak, a blinding ability used by yin users. Subaru want me to teach you?"

"Sure!"

Itachi wanted to talk to Emilia and Puck privately so he waited for them to finish up their shenanigans.

After Subaru left to get back to work

Itachi went up to the two of them

"Puck, I need you to check my magic attribute."

"Why? It's fire right?"

"That's my _chakra_ affinity. I have a theory that chakra is a less or more evolved form of magic, so I believe that if magic is just a less or more evolved form of chakra then my attribute would stay the same, if not then magic and chakra are two completely different things."

"Alright then, take off that thing on your forehead, So I can check."

Itachi took of his Konoha forehead protector.

Puck put his tail on Itachi's forehead.

A few seconds passed

"Your attribute is…. Fire"

"That doesn't completely prove my theory but it's a start."

He put his forehead protector back on

"Next, I have a question."

"Say it."

"Is there no such thing as lightning magic?"

"There have been people who use lightning in their attacks like the 1st ranked general of the Volachia empire, who imbues his Katana with blue lightning. But no there isn't a lightning attribute."

Itachi nodded his head

'If I ever run into that guy I'll just use wind jutsu as the weakness of Lightning is wind or at least that's the case for chakra.'

"I'm going to show you two something, I need you to tell me if you've ever seen anything like it"

He wanted to see if there have been abilities similar to Chidori or Raikiri

Itachi performed the hand seals.

Itachi activated his sharingan

"**CHIDORI"**

Emilia's eyes widened in surprise

Puck just watched

Itachi ran at the closest tree, making a slicing motion he cut it in half.

His chidori was still active

He moved on to the next tree

Then the next

Then the next

In total he was able to cut four trees down effortlessly before his chidori died down.

"Wow Itachi-san! I've never seen anyone hold lightning before."

"Yeah! I don't think anybody's actually held lightning then used it, the most anyone has done is just imbuing it in swords."

Puck looked at the fallen trees and their stumps

"The servants are gonna have hard time cleaning those up."

Itachi looked back at the stumps and burned them with Amaterasu, burning them instantly.

"You never fail to impress us Itachi."

"Alright then, I'm gonna go back to Irlham village to patrol it."

Itachi left them.

"I feel a lot of emotional pain coming from Itachi."

"Well, considering how horrifying his life was, I wouldn't be surprised."

"But I'm also getting another emotion from him. Relief."

"Why would he feel relieved?"

"I don't know… It must have something to do with his brother that he said he spared. Maybe they made up or something."

Emilia thought about the two new additions to the mansion. They were both very strange.

Ram who was watching the entire ordeal took note of the things Itachi did.

* * *

Night time, Roswaal and Ram were in Roswaal's office.

"So, Ram, based on what you've seen so far, what do you think of them."

"Barusu, is incompetent at most household responsibilities, but can be useful at times."

"What of Itachi?"

"I am rather suspicious of him, after observing him earlier, I found out that he has some sort of ability that easily took down both Barusu and Emilia-sama."

"Oh? How did you discover this?"

"He was having a short conversation with Emilia-sama, Barusu and Great Spirit-sama, when Itachi made strange motions with his hand, then suddenly both Emilia-sama and Subaru collapsed. It is not only this ability, but I saw him create and hold lightning with bare hands."

"Oh? Do you think we must Silence him?"

"Although I am suspicious of him, I believe that we must observe him more before taking any action."

"I see."

Subaru had finally finished his first day at work.

But before he slept he decided visit Beatrice.

"You want to know about curses?"

Beatrice sat on a chair reading a book

"Yeah, how do you avoid curses."

"You can't, I suppose. Once a curse is activated, there is no way to avoid it. However, before a curse is activated, it would just be a simple spell which I could remove.

Subaru was satisfied with the information he received and left for his quarters to finally get some well needed rest.

* * *

**The next day…**

"Let's make today a day filled with happiness and hardwork! Victory!" Subaru grinned while pointing to the sky.

Emilia walked up to Subaru.

"Energetic as always, Subaru"

"Of course! Even though I'm ordered around and disciplined by the twin maids, coming back to Emilia-tan is always a treat! But when my I get tired if it, lend me your lap for me to rest on please."

Subaru then looked at Puck who was licking himself like a cat

"You really do look like a cat like that. You look so tired, who knew spirits could get tired!"

"When spirits run out of mana, we get fatigued too." Puck responded

"I bet your tired because you and Emilia-tan stayed up all night talking about people you like and stuff! Let me in on it!" Subaru moved closer to Puck and Emilia

"I like Puck and Puck likes me!" Emilia held Puck and put him on top of her head while smiling

Subaru looked surprised

"No space for me! Then where do I fit in?!"

"Nowhere, You should give up on my daughter because-"

Emilia frowned

"Ow! Ow! Ow" Subaru and Puck said in unison

Emilia had pinched their ears

Subaru checked his watch

"Oh, look at the time! I have to leave now bye!"

Emilia and Puck waved their hands at Subaru as he left.

Puck spoke

"There's something wrong with Subaru, his emotions are a bit… weird."

"Something wrong? How so"

"His emotions are like I said weird. His inside and outside… Are all mixed up.

* * *

Subaru worked hard.

But every time he tried, his pain just increased

Each time he washed dishes, each time he stitched, each time he cut vegetables…

He felt sick of it all

Short talks with Rem. He felt sick.

Daily chores. He felt sick.

Quick conversation with Itachi. He felt sick

Even when he was with Emilia, bantering around.

HE

FELT

SICK

Subaru took a quick break. He went to the washroom.

Due to pure exhaustion. He puked.

He went out of the washroom only to be met by Emilia who was with Itachi, guarding her like he should be.

Emilia had a determined face

"Subaru, come with me."

"A personal request from Emilia-tan how could I ref- "

"Just come with me."

Emilia grabbed Subaru's Hand, and lead him to her room. Itachi followed

"Sit down there."

Emilia pointed to the floor

"Shouldn't I sit on a chair or the bed."

"Just sit"

"Yes!"

Subaru sat down on the floor like asked.

Emilia sat down as well

"Just this once alright."

Emilia grabbed Subaru's head and pulled it…

Towards her lap.

Subaru looked up at Emilia

"You're giving me a lap pillow?"

Emilia talked in embarrassed tone

"Don't say it aloud. It's embarrassing. And don't look up here look there."

Emilia moved Subaru's head.

"What good did I do to receive such a reward?"

Emilia spoke in a soft voice

"You don't have to put up that act any more. I know you're overwhelmed."

"Emilia-tan what do you mea- "

Emilia leaned into Subaru's ear and in a soft voice said:

"It's been rough, hasn't it?"

Subaru remembered his hardships, how long he tried to save everyone. All his failures, all the pain, having to watch himself slowly crumble due to the suffering.

"It's been hard… It's been so hard… I tried, I did my best… but nothing would work! I was scare, so scared. And I hated myself for being such a coward!"

"It's okay."

Emilia smiled and continuously caresed Subaru's head.

Half an hour passed and Subaru was asleep.

* * *

"Itachi-san?"

Emilia called for Itachi who was standing outside Emilia's room

"Yes?"

"Will you come here for a moment"

Itachi walked in and stood in front of Emilia. He looked at the sleeping Subaru, then back at Emilia.

Emilia looked at Itachi as if she had many question in her mind.

"I'm sorry for asking such a question but… How did you overcome your hardships? You clearly had such a hard life, much harder than even whatever Subaru endured yet, here you are barely showing any hardship."

Itachi unbuttoned the part of his cloak that covered his mouth.

"I'll tell you something that I haven't told the others, but promise you won't tell the others."

Emilia nodded her head

"Alright then…"

Itachi grabbed a chair from a nearby desk and sat down.

"After killing my entire clan, I continued to work for my village. But not for Danzo, the bastard that made me slaughter my clan, no not him. I worked for The Hokage, the leader of the village."

Emilia listened intently.

"Why would you still work for the village that made you do it?"

"Let me reiterate, it wasn't the village or the hokage that made me do it. It was Danzo. Not only that, but Sasuke, my brother, still lived in the village so all the more reason I needed to protect it. Let me continue, I gathered information for the village. Eventually we learned about a group called the "Akatsuki". I viewed them as a threat to the village, so I gained permission from the Hokage to join them as a double agent. That's where I got this cloak and why the symbol on my forehead protector has a slash in the middle. I did many things I regretted in joining the Akatsuki, like killing innocents and capturing people."

Emilia looked shocked

"How could you?"

"I'm remorseful for doing that, but it was all to protect the village I love and the brother I love."

Emilia looked in Itachi's eyes, seeing and feeling the regret in them.

"My motivation for doing all these things were for my brother and the village, It's one of the main reasons I haven't given up. I did many things for the things I regret for the things I loved. I'm sure Subaru is also doing this for the things he loves as well, he wouldn't be working so hard if he wasn't."

Emilia started feeling closer to both Itachi and Subaru

"So you think Subaru holds something dear in his heart?"

"Yes, I have no Idea what it is, but I'm sure he does."

Emilia thought about it for a second

"Now, It's almost night time, I have to start my usual patrol see you then."

Itachi stood up and left

Another half hour passed.

"Subaru-kun" Rem entered.

"Shh…"

Emilia smiled warmly

"Subaru-kun is asleep?"

Emilia laughed slightly

"Yes. He looks like a child doesn't he?"

"I see, so Subaru won't work for the day then."

"Yes. When he's awake then you can punish him."

"Looking at him like this, I almost don't want to."

Rem was starting to leave

"I shall inform Nee-sama that Subaru will be of no use for the rest of the day."

But just before she left

"Rem…"

"Yes?"

Emilia smiled at Rem. She knew that Rem was suspicious of Subaru and Itachi

"Subaru and Itachi are good people." Emilia smiled.

Rem nodded her head and left.

Emilia continued patting Subaru's head while thinking of the two people who just started working for the mansion.

She let out a warm smile

"They really are good people."


	10. Forest Fight

That night Subaru went to visit Beatrice

"Did I really just cry my eyes out in front of the girl I love and then fall asleep on her lap with snot and tears on my face?" He had a mildly embarrassed look on his face

He was pacing around the library

"You burst in here and that's what you have to say?" She looked annoyed at the man walking all over the place

"Don't say that Beako, we're friends aren't we?"

Beatrice looked at Subaru

"What did you just call me."

Subaru stopped and looked at her.

"Beako. I think it's essential to call people by pet names to show your affection, actually right now, Itachi-san is the only one in the mansion I haven't used a nickname with."

"Betty thinks it's repulsive, hmph" Beatrice said while pouting

"That's cold Beako, but… I actually have a reason for coming here." Subaru now had a serious face.

He knelt in front of Beatrice while she kept on reading her book

"I want to know more about curses."

"Betty already told you that Curses are inescapable once they're activated, I suppose"

"Yeah, but can you detect cursed before they're activated?"

Beatrice looked at Subaru while closing her book.

"I have a way to discover curses before they are activated."

Subaru grinned slightly

"How are curses placed?"

"There is one rule that cannot be broken when placing a curse, I suppose."

"What is it" Subaru looked completely interested

"Physical contact with the target."

Subaru stood up and thought. The only people he's made physical contact with was: The people in the mansion and…

'The villagers.'

That would explain why Rem died in the previous loop since she went to village instead of Subaru.

"It all fits! It all fits now!"

Subaru was happy, after all his suffering, after all his trials and tribulations he finally found a lead.

In his state of joy, he grabbed Beatrice and started spinning her in the air

"You saved me Beako!"

"EEEEEEEEHHH! GET OUT I SUPPOSE"

She launched an invisible force at Subaru which kicked her out the door

Subaru woke up the next day ready for work, only for Rem and Ram to constantly tease him about the lap pillow, while Itachi just gave him the "I'm disappointed in you" before going out of the mansion for some reason.

Walking into the Kitchen Subaru asked them

"Are we running low on supplies or anything."

Rem put her finger to her chin while thinking

"Well we are Low on seasonings, so I will go to the village to-"

"How about we go now? It's not bad to be early!"

Rem thought for a bit. It would be better to get seasoning now, but…

"It's okay Rem, you can go" Rem spoke

Rem nodded at her sister

"But I'm coming with you two."

* * *

Itachi was in the village doing his usual patrol.

The villagers weren't yet used to him patrolling the village, after all he's only been doing this for two days. He would usually get some quick glances and whispers from the villagers. He almost never spoke, that and the fact that he looks intimidating in general made the villagers avoid him most of the time.

He sat atop a tree branch overlooking the forest that the villagers always avoided. He had most of his cloak unbuttoned as It was a hot day

"Wolgarms."

That was the reason for why everyone avoided them, he has never seen them before, but considering how much they avoided the forest they must have done something to terrify them so much.

Itachi hearing a bit cheering turned his head towards the direction of it only to see Subaru doing stretches with the villagers. When they finished a bunch of people went up to Subaru to shake his hand, high five, one woman even groped his butt.

'Weird kid. Always energetic. Huh, kinda reminds me of someone.'

Itachi descended from the tree.

He walked to Subaru who was being led by some kids to a fence.

Once they reached the fence some of the kids started glaring at Itachi

Subaru spoke

"Don't worry guys he's a friend, he won't hurt you"

Most of them stopped staring but a few still took quick glances at him.

They showed Subaru a puppy which bit him

Itachi stood next to Rem and Ram

Both of them quickly bowed to Itachi

"Hello Itachi-sama"

"Good day Itachi-sama"

Itachi smiled

"Good afternoon, Rem, Ram. What are you doing here in the village?"

Rem spoke while looking at Subaru who was now saying his goodbyes to the kids.

"We are buying supplies for cooking, but Subaru-kun got distracted by these villagers"

"I see."

They all said their goodbyes to the villagers

They all walked home

Itachi helped with carrying the crates Rem and Ram carried while Subaru carried a barrel.

Once they got to the mansion, they saw Roswaal wearing formal clothes.

He apparently had to visit a place called "Sanctuary" because he got some sort of message.

He flew into the Sky. Which surprised Subaru.

"Wow! Magic really is something!"

* * *

It was late in the afternoon; the sun was setting. Subaru went to visit Beatrice, Rem and Ram did their usual duties, Emilia studied in her room and Itachi… was training his Chidori

He wanted to apply Chidori differently like his brother. Right now he wanted to try using Chidori: Nagashi which would allow him to deal damage to multiple opponents at once.

But he couldn't figure out how to do it, he tried overcharging the lightning chakra in his hand which only burned it, he tried slamming his Chidori in the ground, adding wind chakra in which only dissipated the lightning, and many more.

Itachi was out of breath, even with his increased stamina, using Chidori a dozen time in the span of just half an hour made him too tired.

He rested on the grass, the sun set and the moon was now the dominant body in the sky.

He thought for a few minutes about anything that came across his mind

His Chidori

Sasuke

Naruto

His past life in general.

His Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan

Wait… he thought

He now sat straight up

Itachi thought, He was now healthy, which not only improved his stamina, but his chakra reserves and chakra control.

He also now had Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan which made him immune to the normal drawbacks of using Mangekyou Sharingan, meaning it also improved his Sharingan in general

This would mean that…

His Susanoo which was always imperfect. Would it finally become a complete Susanoo now that he was healthy and had much better Sharingan?

He had to test this theory. But the mansion definitely wasn't sufficient testing grounds.

He needed a large amount of space with preferably a good amount of targets.

Then he remembered…

'The forest'

The decision was made; he would test his Susanoo against these "Wolgarms" when he got the chance to.

Just then:

"Rem! Ram! Itachi! I need you!"

It was Subaru.

Itachi stood up and walked to the mansion

The four of them congregated at the entrance of the mansion.

"I need to go the village." Subaru was serious

Ram responded

"The village? Why?"

Subaru put his arm forward, showing the fresh bite mark on his hand

"Beatrice said that whatever cursed me is the thing that bit me."

Rem and Ram were surprised and even gasped slightly

"I need one of you to join me going to the village, the children always played with that dog, they're in danger!"

Just as Itachi was about to put his foot forward and join Subaru, Ram spoke

"If Beatrice-sama is the one who proved this then, it is undeniably true. Rem shall accompany you."

Rem looked at Ram

"Nee-Sama?"

Itachi chimed in

"Wouldn't it be better if I were to join Subaru? I have been patrolling the village the past few days. So I know a good amount of it, I have also been training my abilities so it would be a perfect time to assess my abilities."

Ram looked at Itachi and spoke in a serious tone

"Your official duties are to guard, Emilia-sama and the assets of the Roswaal mansion, going out on a whim, just to test your abilities is not part of your duties."

'Damn, guess I won't get to test my Susanoo after all.'

"Rem, accompany Subaru, Itachi and I will guard the mansion and Emilia-sama"

"Y-yes."

At that time Emilia came down the stairs

"I heard a ruckus. Has something happened?"

Subaru looked at Emilia

"Nothing really, Emilia-tan! We were just rapping up something"

Emilia could tell something was up

"I can't stop you, can I?"

"If you did it would cause a bunch of problems."

Emilia sighed

"I see; I won't try to stop you. There's no use telling you to stop being reckless anyway."

Subaru scratched the back of his head while smiling

"It's not like I want to do this"

Emilia was worried for Subaru, especially with his horrendous luck, he'd probably just end up in harm's way and get himself hurt again.

Emilia placed her hand on Subaru's chest

"May the blessings of the spirits be with you."

"Eh?"

Emilia smiled

"It means come back safely."

They all went outside to see both Rem and Subaru off.

There was an uneasy feeling surrounding the mansion.

Itachi was irritated, He was 1. worried for Subaru, and 2. Missed his chance to test his abilities

Emilia knew Subaru and therefore knew that he would eventually push himself too hard.

Itachi sat down on a nearby chair while Emilia stayed outside worrying for Subaru

Itachi needed to learn Chidori: Nagashi, he wasn't planning to just sit by and wait, he realized something.

He ran outside much to Emilia and Ram's surprise

As he ran Itachi performed the hand seals for chidori

He stopped running once he reached the middle area of the front yard.

Instead of focusing the lightning chakra in his hand, he focused it all around his body.

"**Chidori: Nagashi!"**

An omnidirectional blast of lightning enveloped the mansion, it was about five meters large and stopped right before it hit any major structures of the mansion, although it did char a lot of grass and some bushes.

This baffled Ram and Emilia who watched the entire time

"Hmph, I didn't know you were such a show off Itachi."

"I've been trying to learn this technique for the last few days, I only figured it out now."

Itachi was now completely tired, just twenty minutes ago before was called by Subaru, he used Chidori dozens of times and now he technically used it again but on a larger scale, this exhausted his chakra quite a bit.

He casually walked in the mansion, not acknowledging the two women standing by the doorway. He sat in the center, cross legged, he put his hand together, letting his sensory abilities take over.

He meditated

He slowly recovered his chakra.

He barely noticed the flow of time, only sensing his depleted chakra slowly increasing.

Half an hour later he was awoken from his meditative state by Ram

"Itachi-sama we just received news that Subaru and Rem have returned… and… they are both severely injured."

"What?"

"They tried to fight wolgarms and ended up getting devastated"

"I see, let's go."

Emilia who was already outside was gesturing for them to go already.

Itachi stood up, He saw Beatrice go down the stairs, she would apparently accompany them

They all ran to Irlham village.

* * *

Once they got there, they found most of the villagers outside their homes, doting on some children who were most likely the missing children. Beatrice got to work on them as they might have been cursed

Ram spoke to the villagers

"Where is Barusu and Rem"

The villager responded

"I don't know who this "Barusu" and "Rem" is, but some bloodied woman came, carrying a guy and they went to that house."

The man pointed to a house

Everyone except Itachi rushed into the house

He instead went to the child, Petra, whose parents were helping with preparing the guest room in the house for the injured Subaru

Itachi knelt down to her height

"Do you know what happened to Subaru?"

Petra was scared at first but responded quickly.

"No. All I remember is him saving me."

'Damn, guess these kids don't remember anything.'

He stood up only to see Rem going to the forest.

He jogged to Rem

"Rem! What are you doing?!"

She looked somber

"It's my fault Subaru-kun has ended up like that. I will save him"

She looked determined

"Save him?"

"The wolgarms… they… they attacked him, a lot of them did, because of it an uncountable amount of curses was put on him, if I kill them, the curses will be lifted."

Itachi thought for a bit.

'They said that Rem was severely injured yet here she is without any injuries, she must have some sort of healing ability, something like a jinchuriki's healing body when thy use their bijuu's chakra.'

With this though Itachi belived Rem would be able to handle it

"I see, I'll come with you once I've done what I could here for Subaru."

"Thank you, Itachi-sama"

Rem bowed and went into the forest

Itachi walked to the house which Subaru was in.

Inside was Emilia and Puck who were conversing

Emilia was on a chair next to Subaru's bed.

Subaru was on the bed, it was morbid, blood was everywhere he fresh white sheets were stained with a deep red. There were cuts, and openings in Subaru's skin

"Are you sure Lia? You really want me to help Beatrice instead of help heal Subaru?"

"Yes, Beatrice-san might need help, I can do this on my own"

As puck was floating out the door he saw Itachi"

"Hey Itachi! If you can, try to help my daughter as best you can alright."

"I'll see what I can do."

Puck went out

Itachi closed the door.

Emilia had a worried look on her face.

She began to heal him.

"Thank you for staying with me Itachi-san, I get lonely without Puck."

Itach simply nodded, grabbed an empty chair and sat down while watching the wounds ons Subaru slowly close.

There were probably dozens if not hundreds of wounds, slashes, bruises.

An hour passed, Puck came in but couldn't help Emilia as it was already his time to "sleep".

So Emilia slowly just ran her Mana dry.

Subaru's wounds were healing but there had to at least have been a few more hours of work needed, before he could heal.

Itachi could tell that Emilia was already starting to get tired

Another hour passed

The wounds on Subaru were considerably less compared to when Emilia started.

Emilia, who was focused on Subaru the entire time was beginning to lose consciousness,

She would occasionally lay her head back by accident, her eyes would close and her head would not, the healing was taking too much of her energy

Another hour passed

He could see signs of Emilia feeling pain, like her face contorting every time she made a slight muscle movement

Itachi had had enough of it, he had just been sitting there watching the entire time, he needed to help.

"Emilia."

"Y-yes Itachi-s-san?"

Emilia looked at Itachi, her eyes were sunken, yet she still kept on healing Subaru who's wounds needed just mybe another hour of healing.

"Here"

Itachi stood up and put his hand on her shoulder

"**Chakra Transfer Technique!"**

Itachi gave Emilia the amount of Chakra that he would usually use in Amaterasu, which was a decent amount for Itachi.

Itachi removed his hand from her shoulder and sat back down

"It's so cold… but… I feel stronger."

Emilia was now more determined than ever

Another hour passed…

Subaru's wounds were gone.

The sun had already risen.

"It's com…plete."

Emilia collapsed from her chair.

Itachi rushed to her and caught her before she fell, then placed her back on her chair.

"Th-thank you Itachi-sa…n"

Emilia smiled

"No problem"

Itachi smirked

But in catching her, he noticed the goosebumps on her skin.

'She's cold'

"Here, take this"

Itachi took of his cloak and handed it over to Emilia

Emilia looked up at him

"W-why"

"Because I can tell that you're cold."

'Huh. It's like I have a little sister'

Emilia smiled

"Thank you."

Emilia enveloped herself with the Cloak.

Itachi went out while surveying the are

The Village was mostly back to Normal, he had barely slept the last night, but then again he was used to it already.

Based on the positioning of the sun it was already at least about nine o'clock in the morning.

* * *

Itachi walked to the direction of the mansion

He wanted to _check _if he could trust Roswaal or not

At present all the inhabitants of the mansion were at the village so right now would be perfect.

He had mostly trusted Subaru and Emilia as he detected little to no malice coming from them, He was still slightly suspicious of Rem, Ram and Beatrice, but he felt most suspicious of Roswaal who he distrusted from the very start. He chose to back a royal candidate that resembled the witch that this world was so scared off.

He got the mansion after a long walk.

It was an hour before noon

He entered the mansion, went up the stairs, He now appreciated how large the mansion was, now that he was alone in it.

He walked the long hallway, and got to the door of Roswaal's private study.

Conveniently, the door was unlocked

He entered the the room

Inside was a desk with a chair and massive window overlooking the front yard.

There were drawers and file cabinets.

It reminded him of the Hokage office.

'Time to start.'

He went over to the desk and opened one of the drawers

Inside were files and documents.

"What's this."

He activated his Sharingan so he can put copy the arrangement of the documents and put them back in the order they used to be in.

They wereall mostly about a place called "Sanctuary".

'Isn't that what Roswaal said he would go too?'

It said some things about "Garfiel" and the "Echidna's Tomb"

"Weird"

Not only that but according to the documents the place was filled with Demi-humans.

After reading that Itachi assumed that Roswaal had a soft spot for them.

He rearranged them and put them back

He read the documents of the next drawer

Then the next. Then the next, then the filing cabinets…

He had read for hours

Looking out the window and the position of the sun it was about an hour or so before sunset.

He put all the documents back where they should have been and left the room.

He went out the mansion

* * *

Itachi began his walk to the village, he thought about what he had read as he walked

Rem and Ram's past

Emilia's past and how she caused the freezing of Elior forest

This… Tomb of Echidna which Roswaal was so fixated on

A former maid that quit named Frederica.

He thought about all these as he arrived at the village.

When he arrived he saw Emilia with a worried look on her face, she had his cloak neatly folded in her arms. Emilia saw him and then ran to him

"Itachi-san Where have you been?!"

"I trained at the mansion."

Emilia was really worried for some reason.

"You have to help Subaru and Ram!"

"What?"

"They both went into the forest to save Rem! You have to find them somehow."

"Alright, Alright, I get the situation I'll go to the forest immediately."

Itachi was about to walk into the forest but was stopped by Emilia

"Be careful alright. Here take this."

Emilia handed Itachi his cloak

"Thank you."

Itachi smiled

He brought his two fingers up and poked Emilia on the forehead which surprised her.

Itachi ran into the forest while putting on his cloak.

Itachi again activated his sharingan except this time it was the Eternal Mangekyou, using his enhanced vision, he searched for the three of them.

He jumped from tree to tree just like a shinobi would, he cleared a lot of distance, eventually arriving at a clifface.

There he saw it

Rem was fighting of dozens of giant dogs the size of small houses,

"Those must be the Wolgarms"

Rem had a pinkish white horn on her head. For some reason Subaru juped at Rem and hit her horn with a broken sword, causing her to fall unconscious.

Itachi jumped down,

"Itachi-san!"

Subaru shouted as he picked up Rem.

"**Chidori: Nagashi!"**

The remaining wolgarms were killed by the lightning

Itaci gestured the others to follow him

"Let's go!"

Subaru stood up and ran to Itachi, Ram followed

They ran into the forest

Subaru noticed something

'The way Itachi runs is familiar…'

Rem woke up as they ran.

"Rem?"

"Subaru-kun!"

They hid behind sombushes

"Rem?"

Subaru looked at the groggy rem

"Subaru…"

"HEAD SLAP!"

Subaru head butt Rem which opened up his wound on his forehead

"Are you stupid? No you are stupid."

"Barusu, you're stupid too, the wound just opened up."

"Yeah, I know I'm an idiot, but your sister is an even bigger idiot."

Subaru looked at Rem.

"Where I come from they say three heads are better than one, so think about the other around out next time!"

"Barusu you do realize, that there are four of us."

"Quiet! I'm trying to teach her a lesson."

They heard growling.

They were surrounded by dozens of Wolgarms. One of them was about thrice as large as the rest Subaru yelled

"Ram take Rem, Itachi protect them, I have a plan."

"No Subaru I'll figh- "

"NO! Protect them! Itachi!"

Ram started running with Rem on her back, Itachi refused to move

"What the hell are you doing Ita… What the hell."

"**SUSANOO!"**

A giant orange humanoid avatar surrounded Itachi, the imperfect Susanoo.

"Now!"

The avatar grew, it now had legs and wings, it was so big that it made the big wolgram look like a joke, in fact it could have probably stepped on it… which it did. How to control it was etched into Itachi's mind as soon as he formed his Suasnoo into a perfect one

The Susanoo grabbed the three on the ground, then put them in the forehead protector of the Susanoo, which was where Itachi was.

"What the hell is this Itachi, I knew you were strong but not this strong!"

Ram spoke

"What is this power?!"

Itachi smirked

"You haven't seen anything yet."

Liquid came out of a jar attached to the Susanoo and took shape in the Susanoo's hand.

The Totsuka Blade. It was different, it looked more like a broadsword now rather than a liquid blade, even Itachi was surprised.

He slashed the blade at the Wolgarms killing many.

The giant one which had barely survived the stomp tried to attack the Susanoo's feet only to be stomped again

"Let's end this shall we?"

They flew high in the sky.

"Woah!"

The Totsuka Blade returned to the jar, a longbow formed in the Susanoo's arms

An arrow formed

"**AMATERASU!"**

The arrow now had black flames on it.

He launched the arrow into one of the wolgrams, causing the black flames to explode in a flurry and spread everywhere, even the other Wolgrams.

The wolgarms slowly died.

They flew back to the village which was now in sight.

* * *

Hey landed in the outskirts of the village.

The entire village watched in surprise

The villager, Emilia, Puck, Beatrice and even Roswaal

All watched in awe as the Suasanoo landed in the center of the village

It slowly dissipated making all four to land on the ground.

The four were approached by the onlookers.

Roswaal was the first to speak,

"That was an astonishing ability Itachi-kun, I would have come if you hadn't already saved them all and flew here, Emilia-sama was even like: "Subaru is gonna be reckless, he's gonna use magic even if it- ""

"Subaru-kun!"

Rem jumped on Subaru whose injuries were only being exemplified because of it.

He eventually passed out because of it.

"Oh my, someone carry Subaru-kun, we will return to the mansion at ooooooonce. Itachi-kun we will all talk about this _ability_ of yours when we get back."

Itachi nodded his head

They all started to walk to mansion, Subaru was being carried by Rem.

Roswaal knew something. The citizens of Irlam saw it all, soon enough rumors will spread about it. And soon all of Lugnica and possibly even other kingdoms may now view the Roswaal Domain as a threat

* * *

**Two days later**. At the very outskirts of the kingdom of Lugnica is a small town, a large amount of crime terrorized the populace. In the bandit town of Agante, it's kill or be killed. The average law abiding citizen couldn't go by a day without being mugged, stolen from, or worse, killed.

There was a man who was loved by the people and feared by those that terrorized the people, a man whose hair was as white as the clouds in the sky, a man who wore a mask which exemplified the mystery surrounding him, nobody knows the name of this man, he gained fame from being a vigilante who showed little mercy to bandits and criminals. He gained many names: The Hero of Agante, The Masked Menace, Demon of the town, but the name that stuck the most was: The White Fang.

Right now this man was walking in the streets of Agante while reading a _questionable _book, although he isn't really the white fang, that title goes to his father, he had more than enough achievements to surpass his father's. This man was looking for a way back home. But as he was walking he heard the common citizen gossip with another citizen.

"_Did you here? There was a giant transparent knight in the forest at the Roswaal domain."_

_The other man nodded_

"_Yeah I heard it too, I heard that someone was controlling the giant, he wore a cloak with red cloud patterns on it. And apparently… he had the eyes of a devil"_

The white-haired man stopped

'Interesting.'

He thought.

Kakashi Hatake continued walking down the streets of Agante


	11. Royal Election

**Hi guys fun fact, the full body Susanoo of Itachi is actually a real thing designed by Kishimoto himself, if you played the 4th Ninja Storm game you know what I'm talking about.**

* * *

Itachi was lying on a branch, watching Subaru do his usual thing with The Villagers of Irlham village. A couple things happened after the wolgarm incident. Two things had happened, one, Subaru made some mayonnaise and now made mayonnaise a staple of the mansion, two, they had a snow festival because of puck releasing too much mana, in the end a cool looking snow rabbit won, Itachi was forced to participate by Subaru he even won second place with his life sized replica of himself.

Now the residents of the mansion enjoyed a calming peace. As Subaru finished of the session by stamping on the kids' papers with help from a cloaked Emilia, Itachi came down from the tree and went up to Subaru and Emilia.

"Are we leaving?" Itachi asked

Subaru continued stamping while talking

"Yeah, just gotta finish this up…"

Subaru went back to focusing on the stamping

Itachi looked over at the kids who were fawning over their stamps

After they were done, they all started walking to the mansion, Subaru and Emilia behind Itachi who was about five meters in front of them.

"The villagers are as energetic as ever. All thanks to you Subaru."

"Yeah, I worked my ass off, I got chewed by dogs to save some kids, then got chewed by some dogs because I was useless and had to stop Rem, then got saved by Itachi right before I got chewed on some more by a really big dog then… WAIT DID I DO ANYTHING ELSE OTHER THAN GET CHEWED ON?!"

Emilia looked at the concerned Subaru and gave a wry smile

"No need to think about the small details Subaru, only a few people know the full story like Rem, Ram, Roswaal, Itachi and of course me."

Emilia smiled warmly making Subaru blush.

Itachi looked back at the two of them. He thought about the events that had transpired after the incident. Especially the meeting he had with the residents of the mansion.

* * *

Three days after the incident, during the late hours of the night, Itachi, Emilia, Rem and Beatrice were all called to Roswaal's office by Ram. Everyone except Subaru would be present. Six fancy looking chairs arranged neatly around conference table were in an open space in the office. Roswaal was already sitting on one of the chairs.

Everybody sat down. Itachi was next to Emilia and Rem. He sat arms crossed.

"Let's begin shall we?"

The conference began with Roswaal saying that news Itachi's Susanoo was spreading across Lugnica, which surprised nobody.

"Itachi-kun, how do you think we should explain this incident to the others, Emilia-sama is a royal candidate, if the others view us as a threat her chances of winning will plummet."

"With all due respect Roswaal, that was the only choice I had, at the time I didn't know you were coming to help, so in my mind if I had killed them all without using the Susanoo then we would have still had to travel long distance, which I could handle while the others who were already injured can't"

The discussions continued for a few hours, they made an agreement.

is no Longer allowed to use the Susanoo unless absolutely necessary.

will now have free reign to train any ability he wants except Susanoo

will be present in the upcoming royal election to clear up any suspicions anybody has on him.

* * *

Itachi was fine with the agreement, he only had to hold back his Susanoo which was fine. He had to participate in the Royal Election which might be a problem though.

Anyway Itachi was planning to go to the capital anyway, he needed to get something repaired. His forehead protector, he wanted to get the slash on it repaired, he no longer wanted to see the symbol of him "Betraying" his village, although he most likely wouldn't have the time to do so during the Royal Election.

Once they arrived at village they encountered a dragon carriage parked in the front lawn, there was a man in formal clothing.

The man apologized for parking in front of the mansion. When they went inside they were lead upstairs by Rem.

"Emilia-sama an emissary from the capital has arrived, Roswaal-sama is already with them, please join him."

Emilia looked worried

"An emissary?"

"I believe it has something to do with the Royal Election."

Emilia's worry only increased

Subaru spoke "Well, considering the circumstances, I promise I won't be stupid."

Emilia looked at Subaru

"I'm sorry Subaru but it's an important discussion, I have to go alone."

Itachi looked at Emilia, "Can I go? After all I am technically your bodyguard, also I might as well clear their suspicions right now."

"Actually Itachi, Roswaal-sama requested your presence as well."

Subaru scratched his head

"So I'm the only one who doesn't get to join?!"

"Of course Barusu, your presence is never needed."

Emilia and Itachi were led by Ram to the Conference Room.

Subaru made some tea and went outside to meet with the butler looking guy outside the mansion.

He walked up to him and smiled.

"Aren't you bored just waiting out here."

Subaru handed him a cup of tea. The man took a sip

"It tastes lovey."

"Of course it does, that's the most expensive tea in the mansion."

The man still looked as emotionless as ever, it reminded Subaru slightly of Itachi

"What are you trying to accomplish by befriending this old man?"

Subaru clarified his reason for doing this

"I only want to know why you're visiting."

The man took another sip

"I beg your pardon, but I do not know your standing in the mansion, so I cannot trust you with that information just yet."

Subaru looked disappointed.

"But, I do see that you are close with Emlia-sama…" He smiled

Subaru felt happy with this comment

"Really?! We look like a couple don't we?"

"Hmph, the woman your trying to court is a royal candidate you must hold yourself to high standards."

"Nope, I'm just some useless manservant, but that doesn't mean I'll just give up."

Subaru knew that he had little to no chance with Emilia but he still tried.

"I'm back Wil-jii! You must have been so bored while waiting!"

"Wil" faced the woman (_are you sure about that?)_ with cat ears walking towards them

"No, No, this boy here was keeping me company."

The "woman" walked up to Subaru and observed him thoroughly.

"Ohhhh, I see this is the boy that Emilia-sama mentioned."

Subaru was confused

"Mentioned?"

"I guess you know nothing then."

She shrugged

"Let's go Wil-jii."

They both went in the carriage and were on the way

Wil manned the carriage.

* * *

Once they were a considerable distance from the mansion, they talked

Wil was the first to speak

"So Ferris, what did you learn?"

"Nothing of Importance really, just basic negotiations for the Royal Election, the only thing that was interesting was that man."

"Eh? Have your feeling for Crusch-sama fell"

Ferris chuckled slightly

"No, No, He was interesting in a different way, he wore a cloak and just stood in the corner with dead eyes and he was apparently the man who created that giant knight in the rumors."

"So the rumors were true?"

Wilhelm was interested now he looked at Ferris.

"Yeah, they were, or at least according to Roswaal and Emilia-sama. Although when I asked where that power came from, Emilia-sama and Roswaal didn't even know. So I asked the guy directly."

"And?"

Wilhelm raised an eyebrow

"He refused to say anything. I didn't want to push any further as he was pretty intimidating, probably more than you are, since you're Wilhelm van Astrea the sword demon you should be ashamed." Ferris said the last part jokingly

Wilhelm chuckled slightly

* * *

Back in the mansion, Subaru begged Emilia to let him join her in the capital, he already felt left out since Itachi was going as well.

Rem assisted Subaru

"Subaru-kun may have people in the capital that he wants to thank"

"Nice assist Rem!" Subaru patted her on the head making her blush slightly

Roswaal spoke

"I don't see why not, after all you will be able to meet Felix Argyle, Emilia-sama's arrangements would be met."

Emilia became a bit flustered

"Arrangements?"

"Well… It's my fault anyway why your wounds aren't fully healed, so think of it as repaying a debt."

Roswaal stood up.

"Alright then, it is decided. I along with Rem, Subaru and Itachi shall join Emilia-sama."

* * *

Roswaal was in a separate carriage, while Rem, Subaru, Emilia and Itachi rode together.

During the carriage ride Subaru fooled around and almost fell out at high speeds.

Which is why Emilia held Subaru's hand like a child during their time in the capital. Emilia wore a magic hooded cloak that concealed her identity.

Rem went out to book a nice hotel.

"I think this is too much Emilia-tan, I'm not a little kid anymore."

"Absolutely not! When I let go, you might go and do something ludicrous

'Who even says "ludicrous" now'

"I know I'm sorry bot that, but this is just too much. You should hold Itachi like a child as well to be fair."

Emilia faced Subaru

"Unlike you Itachi-san is mature."

"Oh… hehe so you're type of guy is mature then… hehehe"

"Type?"

A familiar voice echoed through the streets

"Oi, stop your flirting already your disturbing my business." Someone spoke from behind them

It was Kadomon the appa guy.

They talked for a bit then he gave Subaru some apples.

They left him

"Nice! Now all that's left is Felt and Rom-jii"

Emilia thought for a bit

"I doubt they'd be here since Reinhard took Felt with him forcibly."

"Putting it that way it sounds like he kidnapped her, actually now that I think about it I have to thank Reinhard as well."

"If you want to thank Reinhard he should be at the Royal Guard's barracks"

"Anyway Emilia-tan, about the Royal Election tomorrow…"

"We already talked about this Subaru, only Itachi-san and Roswaal will be joining me."

They eventually arrived at a stone building

Subaru felt mildly uncomfortable, Itachi never even talked or interacted with them since the carriage ride. He must've been thinking of something.

Just then a voice was heard

"Good morning Emilia-sama, I hope you have been well since we last met."

The three looked at the man cloaked in white.

Emilia responded

"Of course. Thank you, Julius"

The man knelt in front of Emilia, grabbed her hand and kissed it, much to the dismay of Subaru

He stood up

"Tell me Emilia-sama does your business have anything with these two young men?"

Subaru gritted his teeth and looked at him angrily

"That is not the attitude that is to be displayed to someone you just met, that personality definitely does not match your attire."

Subaru tried to come up with a witty insult

"Oh yeah, well you better not eat curry udon with that uniform on, the stains really stand out."

"I don't even know what curry udon is. You, what business do you have with Emilia-sama"

He gestured to Itachi

Julius observed him for a bit

"I see, you're the cloaked man who summoned the giant knight. What's your name?"

"Itachi"

"I am honored to meet such a powerful man"

He shook his hand

"Emilia-sama shall we go to the conference mirrors?"

"Of course."

Subaru complained a bit because he wanted to go in with them

"I'll try not to take too long, so please wait here you two."

Itachi nodded his head.

Emilia walked in

They waited for a few minutes when Itachi suddenly spoke

"Subaru."

Subaru sat down thinking he looked pathetic

"Yeah?" He looked up at him

Itachi pointed at a woman being pulled into any alleyway presumably to do _something _

"Woah, Itachi, I didn't know you were such a perv, spying on couples. Also why would they do it right next to the guard's house?"

"No, Subaru I have a bad feeling about it, let's go"

"If you say so."

They both stood up and walked to the alleyway the woman was pulled into.

"Shut up!"

"Want us to mess your pretty face up!"

There were three bandits.

The two walked in.

Much to Itachi's disappointment Subaru put up some stupid act

"Sorry honey, this guy over here was trying to sell me some appa- "

"SLAM!"

The woman slammed Subaru into a wall.

"Don't pretend like we know each other."

Subaru stood up

"Read between the lines you asshole; I should be the man saving the la- wait aren't you three the guys who mugged me in the capital a month ago?"

At that moment they heard a familiar voice

"Hmm? Fancy seeing you two here."

After seeing the giant, the three hoodlums ran away

"Nice save Rom-jii"

Subaru gave a thumbs up to Rom.

The lady closed her fan

"Hmph, even if you three hadn't arrived I would have been in any danger."

"Stop putting up that "I'm strong, I don't need your help" act"

Rom interjected

"Subaru, have you seen Felt."

He responded

"Reinhard took her I think"

Hearing, Rom looked up at the sky

"It just had to be the sword saint huh?"

"What?"

"Nothing, just talking to myself, try not to cause any trouble, okay"

"Uh, sure."

Rom walked off

They then again heard a familiar voice

"There you are! I've been looking all over the place for the two of you."

Emilia walked in with a man in a weird outfit next to her.

Subaru and Itachi walked toward her

"Oh, Emili- Wait! Wait! Wait! You can't just pick her up when I'm not there!"

The strange looking guy looked at Emilia

"Looks like your friend here has a screw loose or something, he's mad about seeing a girl with another man rather than happy to see her safe."

"Of course I'm worried, you got a pretty crazy fashion sense yourself, for all I know you could be a Serial Killer."

The man responded

"That's not how to talk to someone you just met, you're lucky I'm a coolheaded guy"

Emilia stepped forward

"Don't worry Subaru I was shocked by him to, but he was looking for someone as well so we helped each other."

Subaru's concerned look disappeared

"With that outfit you be kidnapping someone instead of looking for them."

The woman behind Subaru stepped forward

"My, My, Al I commend your dedication for looking for me."

Subaru looked back at the woman

"Wait you're the someone?!"

At seeing the Woman, Emilia hid behind Itachi and adjusted her hood.

Subaru spoke

"Well, since you two found us already, I guess we'll be on our way."

But right before they left

"Wait, what's in the bag?"

Subaru looked at her

"They're appas"

"No, appas have white skin"

"Wait you've never eaten them unpeeled?! Here!"

Subaru tossed an apple (or appa as the people here called them) at her which she caught, they then left

The three walked to the hotel.

They were greeted by Rem who brought them to their rooms.

It was night time

Emilia talked with Subaru, telling him that he wasn't allowed to come.

Itachi decided to walk into his room, he hadn't had a wink of sleep for three days straight, so he handed his usual clothes to Rem to have them washed while he slept, for once Itachi wore normal clothes to sleep

It was relatively early in the morning; they were supposed to leave in three hours.

Itachi took a bath at the Hotel's bathhouse He then grabbed the clothes that was left by Rem at his doorstep and put them on.

One more hour before leaving.

He met up with Emilia and Roswaal outside the hotel

"As expected Itachi-kun, you still wear your cloak even in a formal event."

The three went on a carriage and left

During the carriage ride, Roswaal and Emilia reminded Itachi about his goals on clearing any suspicions of him.

Once they arrived they were greeted by Marcos the commander of the kingdom knights and the Royal Guards.

The three went inside

Whispers were heard

* * *

"_Is that really him?"_

"_He looks more like an assassin to me rather than a summoner."_

"_I thought he had demonic eyes?"_

The whispers stopped when Marcos signaled them to stop.

It was a large room, two groups stood there:

The Noblemen and The Royal Guards.

They were about to go to their positions but…

The doors opened to reveal Subaru with the woman from yesterday wh was actually a royal candidate name Pristella

Emilia was concerned

"Subaru?"

Subaru walked up to Emilia

"Subaru I thought you promised that you would wait."

Roswaal spoke

"Well, Subaru can stay as long as he doesn't cause any problems"

"But?"

"**Enter the Council of Wise men!"**

"Emilia-sama It's starting, get to your positions."

Emilia and the other candidates stood affront the council

Subaru stood behind Reinhard, they even had a quick chat. Itachi stood behind Subaru

"First we must explain the reason for all this, you are gathered here today because the Royal family died out one by, - "

One of the candidates, Anastasia, spoke

"Time is money you know, stop explaining things we already know."

"Very well then, Reinhard van Astrea step forward."

Reinhard stood in front

"The dragon stone told us to choose among five candidates, we have four right now: **Crusch-sama**, **Anastasia-sama**, **Priscilla-sama** and **Emilia-sama**. I am here to tell you that I have found the fifth candidate."

Many people gasped and whispered

"You may now come out Felt-sama!"

Felt came out and as soon as she did complained

Felt was continuing to scold Reinhard for dragging her there without her consent. It ended when she noticed two very familiar faces there as well.

"Nii-chan? Itachi-san? What the heck are you two doing here?"

"Yo Felt glad to see you!"

"Glad to see you both of you are doing good!"

"Good to see you again Felt." Itachi said

"Felt-sama if you are done talking we must continue with the ceremony."

Felt waved them goodbye as she took her place with the others. Itachi and Subaru stood there observing the candidates as they each spoke their vows

All the candidates stepped forward and gave their speeches, Crusch wanted to remove the agreement with dragon, Priscilla claimed that the world was made for her, Anastasia spoke about wanting to own the country and make an oligarchy out of it, Emilia spoke about her stance of bringing equality towards all the citizens of the country. Felt didn't even want to be there.

One of the wise men asked Emilia

"What are the standings of these two in your camp?"

He pointed towards Itachi and Subaru

Subaru stepped forward

"I am Emilia-tan's knight!"

The room went quiet, Itachi face palmed.

"And you um…"

"His name is Itachi" Julius spoke

"Itachi what is your standing"

"I protect Emilia."

Subaru was upset that everyone ignored him

Julius stood in front of Subaru as he began to question him about his claim of being a knight. Subaru and only made himself look worse and worse.

Subaru screamed

"No matter what you say...I will make Emilia king."

"...Even after being told you're not a knight. Why are you still even here?"

"Because…. She's special."

Julius saw the look in Subaru's face

"I understand and accept your reason, however, I cannot acknowledge you as a knight, even your _friend_ Itachi is a better candidate for a knight."

Julius started walking back to his position

Subaru grew angrier

"Is being a knight even a big deal?"

Julius stopped

"You're all just born into this, some weak assholes who just use daddy's name to get a higher rank! Stop acting like you're some big shots!"

"Do not Disgrace yourself further" Julius told

"That's enough Subaru"

Emilia grabbed Subaru's hand and started walking him to the door

"Let me clarify, this man is not my knight"

This broke Subaru's heart and mind.

"**Natsuki Subaru-dono please leave the room"**

Subaru was lead out by some knights.

* * *

Back inside the discussions continued

Smoke rose from the ground

Reinhard quickly reacted and cleared it by a simple swing with his sheathed sword.

It revealed Rom carrying Felt

The other knight unsheathed their swords and ran to him, just as they were about to behead him.

They all collapsed

Itachi's sharingan was activated he had made eye contact with all of them and cast a genjutsu on them right before they killed Rom.

"Do not kill this man."

"What is the meaning of this?! Are you not a vassal of Emilia?!"

Rom looked up in confusion, even though he knew him, he couldn't understand why he was going so far to save him. Emilia shook as she screamed back.

"Itachi-san stop! You'll only make this worse!"

"I'm sorry Emilia but I can't let someone kill a man that did nothing wrong."

Emilia look surprised by what he said. Felt stood before them and howled.

"Fine then! I'll enter this Royal Election!"

Everyone was surprised to hear this, especially Rom. She then asked Marcos to let Rom go as he was family

Itachi dispersed the genjutsu and with this the knights stood up and led Rom away

"I'll talk to you later Rom-jii."

Reinhard looked at Itachi

"Itachi."

He smiled

"Thank you for helping my master."

Itachi smiled back, but his couldn't be seen on account of his cloak

"No problem"

The discussion continued but were eventually interrupted

A knight in metal armour ran to them

"Natsuki Subaru has accepted a duel with Julius, things seem to be going one-sided."  
"WHAT?" All the candidates said in unison

"We should stop this" Emilia said in a concerned voice

"I disagree, if Subaru accepted the duel then that is his problem" Anastasia said this. Ofcourse she did, Julius _was _her knight after all

Itachi felt wrong about all of this, just because you believe a man slighted your honor even a little, doesn't give you the right to mercilessly beat him. Weren't knights supposed to be honorable and humble?

"Where is this taking place?!"  
"Over at the arena."

Itachi Ran outside towards the Arena.

* * *

Leaving the candidates behind.

Itachi arrived as watched Julius deliver the final blow on Subaru which knocked him out.

He had bruises and welts all over his face. His shirt was covered in blood

Itachi jumped down just as the candidates arrived

"Have you come to slight our honor as well" Julius questioned

"You have no honor to speak off"

"Oh so you believe this pig deserves the right to insult us" Julius kicked the unconscious Subaru as he said this

"Subaru was wrong in many regards. I believe he should be punished in some way, but senselessly beating him for the petty reason of insulting you is not how it should be done."

As Itachi said this dozens of crows bursted from his cloak which formed a crow clone much to the surprise of everyone in the arena

The clone grabbed Subaru and brought him to Emilia

"Heal him" The clone said

Which Emilia did while watching Itachi and Julius

Itachi grabbed the wooden sword on the ground

"I see, so you choose to fight as well."

"I assure you it won't be a fight. It will be exactly like what you did to Subaru."

"Hmph, another man wishes to feel the power of us Knights!"

The kingdom knights who were watching were roaring in excitement

"_Does he really think he can beat the knight of knights?"_

"_This is a mock battle with sword, there's no way this Itachi guy could beat the 2__nd__ strongest knight in a duel."_

Julius took a battle ready stance.

Itachi took of his cloak, he neatly folded it and placed in on the ground

"Shall we begin?"

The spectators roared in excitement, especially Anastasia since her knight was Julius after all

"Of course."

With speed alone, Itachi disappeared from his position

In a flash he had reappeared in front of Julius in less than a blink of an eye, with one arm he slammed his sword at Julius

Which Julius blocked just in time.

With just one arm Itachi was making every single muscle in Julius's body strain.

Itachi still had a dead face as if he was fighting a child

Julius attempted to counter attack by moving to the right and attacking Itachi with the sword but Itachi just dodged every single hit, when Julius tried to swing at Itachi, he moved aside and let out a strong punch at Julius sending him flying into the wall.

Julius fell from the crater caused by his body and attempted to grab the sword on the ground. But right before he grabbed it, Itachi threw his sword at Julius which dislocated his arm.

The original excitement the crowd had now turned into worry for their best soldier.

All the candidates, even Emilia looked in Surprise at how fast and strong Itachi was.

Anastasia made the first comment.

"He is dishonoring Julius, we must stop this fight!"

Priscilla pointed her fan at him.

"I think he used to be some sort of gladiator."

Crusch chimed in.

"Hmmm... maybe he was a bounty hunter or even an assassin?"

Crusch and the others nodded their heads believing he most likely was an assassin or a bounty hunter

Emilia was busy healing Subaru, but looked at them with slight annoyance

"You're all wrong."

The candidates had their attention on her as she looked over the fight.

Emilia agreed with Itachi with the fact that Subaru didn't deserve to be beaten but being an anti-violence person, Emilia disagreed with Itachi beating Julius but she knew that he had to be taught a lesson somehow.

"He was forced to do many terrible things as a young man to stop other terrible things from happening."

They all went silent

"He willingly did horrible things for the sake of the things he loved, and that's why he's strong, because he chooses to fight for those he loves."

She looked at the fight with a concerned look.

She looked back at them.

"That's who he is, a ridiculously selfless man with a big heart."

Julius couldn't do anything anymore, Itachi continued to senselessly beat him, but he wouldn't back down, even as his body wanted to give up, he wouldn't surrender.

Itachi let out punch then another, then another, he grabbed Julius's head and slammed into the wall over and over again

**SLAM**

Julius was bleeding from almost every part of his body

"Do you surrender?"

"Fuck you"

**SLAM**

"Do you surrender?"

Julius coughed up some blood

"No and I never will"

He slammed Julius into the wall and put him on a choke hold against it

"Surrender now or have your legacy be known as the only knight to ever be beaten mercilessly in a duel."

This was enough to scare Julius, even if Itachi wasn't actually going to ruin him. Thanks to this statement Julius realized that the more he let Itachi beat him, the more his pride will be cracked, so surrendering was the best course of action.

Julius thought for a second

'He, even as he beats me, he tells me to man up and surrender, he knows I care about my honor as a knight, so he doesn't want me to lose my honor as a knight, he is a kind man, I respect him.'

"I surrender."

Itachi let go of Julius

He put his cloak back on and went up to Emilia.

He got a death glare from Anastasia as he walked to Emilia.

"Emilia take Subaru somewhere safe, I'm sure the Election has been postponed somehow."

Emilia nodded her head and had a few knight carry Subaru to a bed room.

Emilia and Itachi went with them.

Inside the Bedroom Subaru slept and was already mostly healed thanks to Emilia and Ferris.

"Emilia and Itachi sat on chairs by Subaru's bedside

"Itachi-san?"

"Yes?"

Emilia was anxious

"I'll be leaving Subaru here, he needs to be healed and of course learn his lesson."

"It makes sense considering what he did."

"I… I don't understand why he's like this, he pushes himself so hard just for me"

Emilia was on the verge of tears

"Maybe he finds a sense of safety in you or maybe he even loves you, but the only thing for sure is that he cares for you."

Emilia was confused

"Cares for me?"

"Yes I believe he cares for you in some way, even though he's showing his care in very wrong ways, he still does care for you."

"How can you say that?"

"I can say that because I have experience going so far for the things I care about."

Itachi stood up and put a hand on Emilia's shoulder

"I'll be staying here to watch over Subaru."

"But- "

"It's fine, what happened a while ago probably did something to his pride or ego, He may need some sort of mental support even if it is someone who barely shows emotion."

Emilia looked down

"I see."

Itachi left the room.

Kakashi Hatake sat on a stool at a tavern.

He needed information

He had been doing his best to look for information about "The Assassin Knight" as some people started calling him.

"Hmph, that's a weird name"

Going by the information he had, Kakashi was sure that this man was an Uchiha, but there are a lot of Uchiha. But since this man used the Susanoo it narrowed down his choices, the only Uchiha capable of using Susanoo were: Sasuke, Itachi, Obito (If he had both Mangekyou), Shisui, Madara and possibly Fugaku.

Kakashi could eliminate Obito from the list since he was sure he passed on, Sasuke as far as he knew was still alive so he's not included as well, Shisui lost both his eyes so he's gone. That left him with Itachi, Madara and Fugaku.

'If Madara is here that would be very problematic, the only person I could even imagine being capable of beating him in this world is the one the people call the "Sword Saint", Fugaku was never confirmed to be able to use Susanoo so I can't be sure about him. If Itachi is here I may be able to trust him.'

Kakashi thought back about what Obito told him, Yamato and Naruto on that day

"_**Itachi did it all for Sasuke and the village."**_

Considering that according to what Sasuke told him after the war ended it was, Itachi who released the Edo Tensei.

'I hope I can trust him. Right now best case scenario is that he's the one in this world.'

Just then a blade was pointed at his throat

"Hmm?"

It was an oddly shaped knife

"What a surprise. I definitely didn't expect to see the White Fang here."

Kakashi looked back slightly to see a rather attractive woman

"Elsa Grainhert, I also didn't expect to see you here, Aren't you from an assassin group based in Gusteko? You're a long way from your country."

She licked her lips

"I see your well informed"

Kakashi continued talking emotionlessly

"Let me guess you have a contract on me."

"Precisely" She had a wide grin on her face

At this point many of the patrons at the tavern took notice of what was going on. First the White Fang came into the tavern, Now Elsa Grainhert too?

"I'll finally get to see what's under that mask."

Elsa thrusted the blade into Kakashi's throat

It went in.

Elsa's grin turned into a frown

"You were a lot weaker than I tho- "

In a cloud of white smoke Elsa saw that instead of Kakashi, her blade was now impaling a bar stool

Kakashi held a Kunai to Elsa's throat and pulled out his favourite Icha Icha book and began reading

"Simple substitution jutsu, even a genin would have a better chance fighting me."

"Tch"

He pushed the kunai into Elsa's throat

Blood spilled all over the place.

Kakashi calmly walked out the tavern like nothing happened.

He continued reading the book as he walked

It was already sundown

'Best course of action right now would be to get to the Roswaal Domain'

Kakashi walked down a long road, he went down to the Land Dragon stables.

Kakashi never only ever got money from the criminals he killed or incapacitated which was not a lot but enough to make a decent living.

He approached the person tending to one of the dragons

"Uh hi, can you take me to the Roswaal domain?"

He looked at Kakashi like he was crazy

"Sorry but the main highways have been blo-… Are you the White Fang?"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head

"Uhh…"

The man smiled

"You don't have to answer, I'll take you to the Roswaal domain, I'll even do it for free, I'm such a huge fan."

'Really? I have fans now?!'

"Alright then thanks"

"But like I said since the main roads are blocked by the onslaught of the White Whale, so we have to take the long way, we would also have to make a few stopovers, so all in all that's a five day trip. We'll end up arriving there by early afternoon."

'White Whale?'

Kakashi thought

"That's fine take as long as you like."

Kakashi got on into the carriage

The carriage departed

Kakashi finally left the confines of Agante.


	12. Despair

It had been three days since Subaru was left behind in the capital and in those three days, he did some business in the marketplace with Rem. He had begun to notice that Rem would like to hang around with him more and more. He didn't mind it, though he felt weird about it. He felt very comfortable with her, he felt very close to Rem.

Itachi saw that Subaru was refusing any help being given to him. He was given a chance to reconcile with Julius yet declined, He constantly trained with Wilhelm to let out all his anger. Itachi saw that maybe he needed time alone and because of that Itachi left him while Subaru did his usual business in the marketplace.

Somehow Subaru felt betrayed by this.

He continued his training with Wilhelm, it was at this point, that he had learned from Crusch that odd movement was taking place in the Roswaal Domain. Rem confirmed this with Ram's clairvoyance reaching her. Subaru had decided to leave regardless of everyone's warnings.

On the dragon carriage, Rem gave him a slight smile.

"Um, Subaru-kun?"

"Yeah?"  
"Why don't we look for Itachi-san, first? I'm sure he'd be a good hel-!"  
"No!"

Rem was slightly startled by his tone of voice.

"We can handle this ourselves, Rem."

"But Subaru-kun…"  
"He abandoned us, so we do this on our own."

This is precisely one of the reasons why Itachi decided to leave. Subaru's ego had grown so much to the point that he that he believed that everything good that has happened is his doing while everything bad is somehow somebody else's fault.

"We don't need his help."

* * *

At night Itachi walked back to the Crusch estate, since he left some storage scrolls in there.

Itachi ran up the walls and got to the other side of the gate easily, which surprised the guards.

He casually walked in, only to see Crusch with Felix.

Crusch spoke first

"Itachi-dono, Natsuki Subaru has left the premises of the estate in order to face whatever is causing the strange movement in the Roswaal territory."

This worried Itachi, although he hadn't really gotten too attached to Subaru, he still considered him a good acquaintance or maybe a friend. He had to go there to check, after all if there really was danger, then not only Subaru, but the other residents would also be in danger.

"I need a dragon carriage right now."

She complied and asked some servants to prepare a dragon carriage and a driver.

Within an hour Itachi was told of the time it would take to reach the Domain to the 'White Whale'

He left quickly afterwards and was on his way. He then noticed they were going a different route than last time. Remembering the conversation about the White Whale he asked:

"What's the White Whale?"

The driver explained to Itachi the history of the White Whale, The Sizeable Hare and the Blacksnake. The Great Demon Beasts that have plagued humanity for four hundred years.

They would be travelling full speed with no stopovers to reach Subaru and Rem in time.

* * *

The next day, it was a little before noon. He eventually started to recognize the roads, knowing that up next would be Irlhalm Village, he told the driver to stop and thanked him for his services.

He started Running to the mansion, knowing that whoever was there was likely in danger. As the the Village started to come in sight, He saw that it was completely destroyed

"What?"

He moved closer to the village, seeing the villagers had either been stabbed or burned alive. He continued running to reach the mansion and reached the gates. He stepped in and saw many cloaked figures dead on the ground.

They were obviously the ones who attacked the village and now they had attacked the mansion. He began running to the main doors when saw something in the corner of his eye.

Rem was dead on the ground with daggers all throughout her body.

Itachi could feel the sadness in his heart.

Knowing there was still a possible threat, Itachi activated his EMS (Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan).

He entered the mansion, only to hear the scream of what sounded to be Subaru.

He ran passing by the corpses of the cloaked men. He was slightly angered and moreover saddened by all this.

He reached Roswaal's study and found a secret passage where his bookcase would be.

"Coward, figured he'd have one."

He entered it and noticed the area around him was frozen, as he walked forward he saw it.

A frozen person in front of him.

There, he saw Subaru frozen to death. His head split in half.

This only increased his anger and sorrow.

He used the Body Flicker Technique to get out of the mansion,

The sun was high; it noon.

He saw something rise up from the ground.

"**You're too late."**

The voice… It was Puck.

"Puck? What are you doing."

Puck was massive now, He assumed that Puck was the one causing everything to freeze over

There was a snowstorm, everything around Itachi was now in covered in snow.

"**Because my daughter died, I shall now destroy the world, as stated in our contract."**

Itachi knew after reading some books in the forbidden library, that in order to work with a spirit, one must first form a contract with them.

"Emilia, wouldn't be happy with what you're doing."

Puck continued staring at Itachi with his glowing yellow eyes

"**She's not here now is she? All because all of you were too weak, cowardly or too late. I'm surprised you're not freezing to death, this form sucks out all the mana within the atmosphere causing everything to freeze, meaning that this "chakra" that you say you use is not mana after all. Yet it somehow relates to it in some ways, interesting."**

Itachi activated his Susanoo, it rose up and formed its complete body, with the Totsuka blade and the Yata Mirror held in its hands.

Itachi wouldn't let any more death and destruction happen, he had to stop Puck.

"I won't let you destroy this world."

"Hmph, and what could you do?"

Itachi couldn't waste any more time, talking to Puck, the more he waited the more people died. He thrusted the Totsuka Blade at Puck.

It pierced through his chest.

"**As if a weak attack like that could do any- "**

Just as he said this Puck started getting sucked into the Totsuka Blade

"**Hmph, I admire you Itachi."**

"Why so?"

As he was getting sucked in, Puck spoke in a solemn voice

"**You have kept your word unlike that other imbecile, Subaru. You said that you would do your best to prevent anymore death and destruction since the events of your Past. You haven't changed since that day we met and I appreciate you for that, you really are a hero."**

He had been completely sucked in.

* * *

**Ten minutes earlier.**

"The mansion is fifteen minutes away; I'll drop you off by Irlam village which is just a short walk to the man- WHAT IS THAT?!"

A giant avalanche started tumbling down at the dragon carriage at high speed

Kakashi saw the driver point at it. He jumped out and got in front.

"**Doton: Doryūheki!"**

A massive wall appeared in front of Kakashi, stopping the avalanche just in time before it hit the carriage.

Kakashi thought about the strange occurrence and asked.

"Why is there an avalanche in a mostly flat forestland?"

The driver answered.

"I have no idea, from what I know, it barely snows out here!"

Kakashi took a minute to think.

"You can go ahead and go back to the capital, I can go to the mansion from here, just tell me the directions."

The driver gave Kakashi the way to the mansion and was on his way.

Kakashi climbed on top of the giant pile of snow that the avalanche had created..

He walked further and further towards the directions the driver gave him.

it started to snow incredibly hard

Kakashi started feeling worried.

When he started feeling the saliva in his mouth start to freeze is when he decided that this was too much.

He was about to escape into Kamui dimension through his Mangekyou but before he could,

He saw something familiar in the distance. He cancelled his entrance and observed it for longer

he then realized what it was

A Susanoo.

**Thus ended the first loop in a long time**

* * *

Subaru awoke in the marketplace, looking over his shoulder he saw Rem. At the sight of her, he fell to his knees. When Rem tried to help him up, he cried, with a pained smile on his face.

Later that night, Rem worryingly watched as Ferris inspected Subaru, but even though he found nothing physically wrong with him. He made offhanded comment about him giving up on life, which Rem did not like to hear. Crusch calmed them both down, when Rem got an idea. She brushed Subaru's head and then ran out the door, with Crusch turning to face her.

"Rem? Where are you going?"

"Looking for a friend who might be able to help."

Itachi was walking on some rooftops late at night, thinking. Just then he saw someone else leaping around on rooftops, they were heading towards him.

"Itachi-san!"

"Rem?"

She stopped in front of him as she tried to catch her breath. With tears falling from her eyes.

"What?"

"It's Subaru-kun! He's not well!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Please come with me!"

Itachi heard the seriousness in her voice and followed her.

At the Estate, Itachi looked over Subaru carefully while the others watched on.

"Well, Itachi-san?"

"He's traumatized. He saw something that horrified him and his mind couldn't take it. So now he's stuck in this state."

It was decided that Subaru would be sent back to the mansion to see if seeing Emilia would calm him down. While leaving, Crusch and Ferris looked at the three as they began to walk away from the mansion. They had to take a Dragon Carriage. As they were preparing, Crusch asked Rem a question.

"Forgive me Rem, but I need to know. What is your relationship with Natsuki Subaru? Your relationship does not seem like the usual master-servant relationship."

"Well...I'd say, Subaru-kun is special to me."

Everyone watching was taken aback by her statement and accompanying smile. Itachi was sad for Rem than anything.

Rem was in love with a man who had his sights on another. Rem knew this but still loved Subau no matter what.

"We should get going Rem."

"Yes."

Rem took Subaru's hand as everyone waved them goodbye.

On the way, Itachi decided to sit inside the carriage while giving Rem and Subaru the driver's seat. He could hear Rem speaking softly with Subaru doing her best to comfort him, while Itachi was looked at the night sky.

The next morning Itachi awoke from his meditative state, to Rem panicking. He saw Rem looking over Subaru. Apparently, he slept on Rem's lap.

"Itachi-san, should I narrowly forgive Subaru-kun for being so bold?"

"No, I think you should stop going easy on him already."

After that, they continued forward towards the mansion.

It was noon

Suddenly, Rem grabbed her chest in pain, Itachi heard her yells and responded.

"Rem are you okay?"

"It's Nee-sama! We have to get to the mans-!"

Before she could finish the entire carriage flew into the air. Rem grabbed Subaru to protect him while Itachi jumped out and landed in front of some hooded figures.

The impact separated Rem and Subaru, as he was thrown away from the carriage. When he glanced up he saw the men who gave him so much pain in the first loop.

The Witch's Cult. They were there for Subaru.

But when one member reached out to grab him, he was smashed into pieces by Rem's Morningstar.

"DON'T TOUCH SUBARU-KUN!"

She jumped towards one of the cultists but then a blade was flying towards her back.

But a shuriken knocked it out of the air. Rem and the cultists turned to see it was from Itachi, who charged at them. One cultist attempted to slice at Itachi, only for him to dodge, pull out a kunai then slice him on the throat. Another one attempted to launch a fireball at him, only for Itachi to twist himself and launch a shuriken imbued with fire chakra at him causing the fireball to explode in his face.

The cultist tried to collect himself only to be crushed to death by the Morningstar. Itachi effortlessly killed two other cultists with a Fireball Jutsu.

They soon realized they were being surrounded by more of them. In the corner of their eyes they could see one running off with Subaru.

"Subaru-kun!"  
"Subaru!"

A dozen of them surrounded Itachi and Rem, Rem readied her morningstar but before she could attack, Itachi leaped in the air

"**Katon: Hōsenka Tsumabeni!"**

A volley of fire imbued shuriken came at the cultists, most were able to dodge but six of them got caught by the jutsu and were burned and stabbed to death by the flaming shuriken.

Many more cultists came, quadrupling their numbers

"Rem go! I'll hold them off!"

"But-"

"Get Subaru! Hurry!"

Rem nodded though with a concerned look and ran towards the direction Subaru was taken to.

Itachi leaped down and quickly used a kunai to slice apart a cultist's throat. He then dodged a strike from another and snapped his arm, right before grabbing him by his hooded head then slamming him on the ground several times.

Itachi then saw more coming behind him. He threw a kunai at one of the cultist. He unsheathed his chokuto then quickly sliced through about four cultists. Itachi summoned four shadow clones. The cultists mindlessly rushed towards all four Itachis but all four exploded, causing the cultists who attacked to explode as well into pieces covering the entire place in blood and organs. In reality, Itachi stood atop a tree branch

Lots of cultists now surrounded Itachi, all with either blades or fireballs in hand. Itachi glared at them as he activated his EMS (Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan), He intended to end it right now.

* * *

Subaru awoke chained in a cave, surrounded by cultists and one man who was staring right at him, inches away from his face. He was chewing on his finger as he smiled at him.

"Now answer me...would you happen to be Pride?"

"..."

"Not going to answer me huh? AH OFCOURSE! I never introduced myself, how selfish of me!"

He backed away from him and gave Subaru an exaggerated bow.

"I am member of the Witch's Cult, Sin Archbishop of Sloth, Betelgeuse Romanee Conti! -DESU!"

Betelgeuse toyed with him for several minutes as he asked again for his identity.

"Ah! I have asked so kindly, yet, he does not answer! AH! What slothfulness!"

"..."

"Then I'll ask again in a different manner."

He proceeded to chew some more on his own fingers and demand to know why he was faking insanity. Subaru could only shake back and forth. Betelgeuse found it amusing...but only for a second as he slammed his head up against the cave wall.

"Though you have the smell of the witch's love on you...you are a disgusting, pitiful and sinful being. How it makes my brain-TREMBLE!"

He let him go and he merely collapsed onto the ground. He raised his head now with eye full of blood looking into space.

"You...are slothful."

Just then a cult member flew into the cave and died on impact. The other cultist took offensive positions and looked on as a blue-haired maid emerged from the shadows.

"Subaru-kun!"

Betelgeuse made more exaggerated motions as he looked at Rem.

"OHHHHHH! Look and behold! A girl, a lone girl stands before us with such bloodlust, all for her beloved! What an example of true love!"  
"Enough! In the name of my master and the people you have killed, Rem shall bestow justice upon you!"

"Ahhhhh, enough of this talk. You came here for this waste of a human, am I wrong!?"  
"Don't touch him." Rem was angry

Betelgeuse put his palm over his ear and squinted his eyes.

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH SUBARU-KUN!"

Rem continued battling the cultist, even using blood from one of them to impale two others. Betelgeuse was excited by the battle in front of him and dropped Subaru to applaud it. Subaru looked up at Rem who continued to fight even when she was injured, before finally reaching Betelgeuse. But as she leapt towards him, she was stopped mid-air, which frightened herself and Subaru.

She glanced over at Subaru and put up a slight smile.

"...Rem."  
"Subaru-kun."

Her stomach sliced open as blood flew everywhere. Subaru could only begin to openly weep as he saw this. Betelgeuse calmly pointed at Rem with an open palm.

**"Authority of Sloth. Unseen Hand."**

Subaru began to cry more and more, but Betelgeuse started to mock him.

"Look. You must look. Because of your slothfulness, that girl's love was for naught and now because of you you-!"

"...stop it."

"-she's dead. You killed her, all because of your SLOTH!."

Rem's arms and legs began to twist and turn as Betelgeuse mocked them further, screaming for help. Rage began to overtake Subaru.

'I'LL KILL YOU. KILL YOU ALL. BETELGEUSE. BETELGEUSE. SLOTH. I'LL KILL YOU!'

But before Betelgeuse could finish killing Rem, two shuriken flew around her and would have hit Betelgeuse if only he hadn't dodged. Rem fell to the ground, as Subaru was desperately trying to reach her, but his hands were chained to the cave wall.

Subaru screamed for her

"Rem! Rem! REM!"

The cultists turned around only to see Itachi coming towards them. They prepared their daggers

But Itachi was too fast, he was now behind all of them and proceeded to release multiple strikes with a dual wielded combo of a kunai and his chokuto. He stopped for just a moment when he saw Rem on the ground covered in blood and Subaru with blood in his eye screaming for Rem.

When a cultist came up behind him with a dagger aimed at his head, Itachi dodged and stabbed him in the eye with a kunai. Itachi saw two more coming towards him, he pulled out the kunai from the cultist's eye then threw it at one of the cultists running at him, the other one tried attack Itachi, but Itachi cut him apart with his chokuto.

Itachi backflipped away as he was trying to reach Rem. He almost got toher.

"Unseen Hand!"

He heard this and jumped away, assuming that this was an unseen attack like the name suggested. He glanced over at the Sin Archbishop, who seemed a bit interested in him.

Itachi formed a partially transformed Susanoo arm and punched away at the ground causing smoke to cover the cave. With the smoke he could see movement in the shape of vines moving around in them. He quickly dodged them and reached Rem, grabbing her and making it over to Subaru.

"Ah! You have such a diligent mind! It makes my brain tremble! But it is still not enough to stop us!"

Itachi could tell he was going to send more invisible attacks at him so he placed Rem with Subaru.

"Rem! Rem…"  
"S-Su-Subaru-kun...you're okay?"  
"I'm alright. Rem, thank you..."  
"Subaru-kun…"

Itachi began making handseals incredibly fast

Lightning began emanating from his right hand.

Lightning collected in his hand, he glared at Betelgeuse and the other cultists as the Lightning formed in his hand. Subaru and Rem were shocked by this.

_The sound of a thousand chirping birds could be heard_

Betelgeuse furrowed his eyes a bit and summoned more of his invisible attacks to get them. Itachi then shifted his body into battle stance, with his hand still at the ready.

Then…

**"UNSEEN HAND!"**  
**"CHIDORI!"**

Itachi ran at Betelgeuse stabbing him in the heart.

* * *

A few minutes later, Subaru woke up with Rem still in his arms.

"Rem? Rem?"  
"...Su-Subaru-Kun?"

"Thank god!"

Subaru then noticed her waist was wrapped in something black. He realized it wrapped tightly with Itachi's cloak.

Itachi was seen ahead of them, with the cave, obviously caved in around them due to the use of Itachi's Susanoo fist. Itachi began placing weird papers on the cave with weird writings on them

"Itachi?"  
"Sit tight. I'm getting us out of here."

He walked over to Subaru and Rem. He made a partial hand seal, as all the paper bombs exploded.

This sent rocks and dirt flying everywhere, afterwards they all looked and saw a hole in the wall and quickly rushed over and made it out. They made their way to the cave entrance.

"Rem, focus on healing yourself. I'll take care of Subaru?"

She began healing herself as best as she could as they walked out of the cave.

Itachi realized how tired he felt, even though a fight like that shouldn't have made him even the slightest bit tired, his inexperience with chidori made him use more chakra than intended. Instead of using Chidori he should have used other techniques, which was a mistake on his part

"I need more practice with Chidori."

Subaru looked concerned but Itachi brushed it off as nothing.

They continued on as they saw the village, it was completely destroyed. Rem made of face of anguish as she looked around. Subaru stared off into the distance with rage on his face and Itachi looked over it all with an emotionless glare... promising to make Betelgeuse pay. Only Itachi noticed the snow falling around them.

As they reached the mansion, the area was now covered in snow. To the right of them they noticed more cultists dead. When they looked further they saw Ram's dead body.

Itachi's eyes widened. He knew everyone else must have been dead, he couldn't help but feel much sadness in his heart.

Subaru tried desperately to make sure Rem did not see her sister, but Rem forced Subaru out of the wat.

She got a good look at Ram. Her tears began to fall and she gripped Subaru tightly, trying to hide her face.

"Nee-sama. Nee-sama!"

She started crying as Subaru hugged her tight as he began to cry and yell out a name.

"Betelgeuse!"

Just then, Itachi saw the mansion ahead collapse and something rising from it. Sensing danger he ran over to Subaru and Rem but before he could reach them they both shattered away into nothingness.

Itachi formed a Susanoo after seeing something massive rise up from the debris of the mansion.

* * *

**Nearby…**

Kakashi fought of dozens of cultists, killing every single one, avenging the driver that they killed. But something else worried him greatly, it was beginning to snow incredibly hard.

The trees around him died at an incredible rate as if time sped up for them. What worried him the most was that his clothes started to stiffen and crack, while his actual body was the same, the sheer fact of being in such a cold environment, made him cold. He believed staying here for too long without any protection would make him susceptible to hypothermia, so he activated his Mangekyou and escaped into the Kamui dimension, this time wasting no time.

Kakashi waited for long in the Kamui dimension, waiting for half an hour, believing that he could maybe wait this snow storm out.

He eventually exited the dimension, once he exited, he saw it.

It was sunny

"How could a snow storm immediately stop like that? It should at least still be snowing a little, not only that but the trees are all well and good and the ground was completely untouched.

He brushed this off at first, it was weird, but this whole world was weird, maybe snow storms ran on different rules here. He began walking to the village that the driver told him about. As he did he looked up at the sky, he then saw it, the sun's positioning had changed drastically, he could have sworn that it was noon earlier.

But now the sun's positioning showed him that…

It was early in the morning

Although it was a dumb idea, the thought still brushed his mind he had to confirm it.

He ran towards the village.

Intending to do two things

Kill any cultists that may be there, and ask any survivors for information to confirm what he thought was a stupid theory.

Once he got to the village, he saw that it was peaceful, no cultists, this startled Kakashi. He ran to one of the villagers looking over at fruits at a fruit stand.

"What day is it today?"

"It's…"

They told time differently here, luckily Kakashi learned how to tell time back in Agante. After converting it to the Konoha time scale, he found out…

That it's three days earlier than it should be

"It can't be"

It was just a theory but… he still had to entertain the idea, that somehow…

_Time had rewound_


	13. Update (Not Quitting)

Sorry, I just took a REALLY long break, expect a new chapter March 1 :)

Update: Scratch that, I'm still not quitting. 2nd semester hit like a fucking truck. It Just ended though and classes for all levels are suspended in my region of the country thanks to COVID-19, so I have waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay more freetime. Expect new chapter TODAY, or at least today in my timezone


	14. Surprise Meeting

**Here it is... The long awaited Chapter, I'm very sorry for the delay, I was sick and I thought I had the virus so I had to get checked, turns out I'm fine. So the past three weeks were really filled with stress, and I wrote this chapter while I was sick, so I'm sorry if the quality suffered.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Kakashi rounded up the information he had. Time may have rewound after the cultists attacked, the place he was in right now Irlam village is close to the Mansion, somebody who possibly is from his world lives in the mansion.

His main priority right now was finding out who the man from the rumors was. After asking for directions from the villagers, he walked up the long road going to the mansion. Remembering his options as he walked. Fugaku, Madara and Itachi were the only possible candidates.

As he reached the mansion gates he admired the size and sheer beauty of the mansion.

He jumped up the gates and got on the rooftop of the mansion, intending to spy on them until the supposed Susanoo user comes out. He waited for a few minutes observing quietly, He used the Transparent Escape jutsu to make himself invisible while waiting. Although he wouldn't be able to hold the jutsu for longer than an hour or two due to his non-spectacular chakra reserves.

As he was standing and watching a silver-haired girl talking to blue things in the air, he heard a movement behind him.

"I know your there, stop trying to hide your presence."

Kakashi deactivated his jutsu and looked behind to see the girl who caught him

It was pink haired woman in a maid's outfit.

"I'm surprised you caught me, how'd you do it? Sound? Touch? Smell?"

The girl looked at him in disgust

"It is not necessary for me to tell someone like you. Are you a spy? Answer now unless you want death by the hands of me"

She put up her arm and faced it towards Kakashi as if she were preparing something.

"More or less… I just needed to know something."

The woman furrowed her eyes, she looked at Kakashi's forehead protector as if she recognized it

"Why? You recognize it?" Kakashi asked trying to prod a bit for info

"That is none of your business. Tell me who you are."

'Seems like she does know. Then there is definitely somebody here from Konoha'

Kakashi placed his hand in his tool satchel readying a kunai just in case this standoff took a turn for the worse.

"I am Kakashi Hatake."

The woman looked slightly angered by this

"Don't fool me! That white hair, that vest and your mask… You're the White Fang! Who are you working for?"

"Nobody. Like I said I just want to know something."

Kakashi saw that the woman's legs were shaking, she was scared. Kakashi's reputation had increased by a ridiculous amount after he easily dispatched Elsa Grainhert, sure her body was never found, so it's up to debate if she actually died, but the fact that he beat her in seconds was enough to make everybody fear him.

Kakashi took a step forward.

"Don't make another move! I'll kill you! I'll ask again! Who are you working for?! If you don't answer I will kill you in the name of my master."

He took another step forward

"**FULA!"**

A wind blast came at him making the tiling on the roof fly all over the place.

Kakashi easily dodged it.

The breaking of roof tiles caused smoke to block most of the view

Ram could feel breathing behind her back

She moved her eyes to see a kunai near her throat

Kakashi was behind her

He spoke in a lazy voice

"I'm right here."

"Huh?"

"Now, if you don't want this 'fight' to continue any longer. I'm going to need you to answer a question."

Ram stared at the Kunai in defeat.

"Fine."

Kakashi did an eye smile then went back to serious face mode.

"Alright then. Is there anybody in this mansion with the last name, 'Uchiha'."

This struck a chord in Ram's mind, his name, Kakashi, it sounded familiar

'Wait...' she thought

She thought back to a time before

* * *

_A month ago, Emilia invited Itachi to some tea, since Itachi had nothing else to do, he accepted, Ram was delivering the tea to Itachi and Emilia who were chatting in one of the outside structures, after she gave the tea, she sneakily ducked behind some bushes to eavesdrop. This was when she didn't trust Itachi completely yet._

"_Itachi-san, I'd like to hear a bit about any friends you had."_

"_Friends? Other than a certain somebody, I didn't really have much to call a friend. But I did have a good acquaintance. Remember what I told you guys about being in the village special forces"_

"_Mhm, yes."_

"_well there was a certain man there who I relate to now a lot, he was my former captain, his name was Kakashi, when he was young he had to kill a friend to save the village, and because of this event he got the moniker 'friend killer Kakashi' and now that I've gone through what he did, I compare my situation to him quite a bit."_

"_Really? What was he like."_

"_He was smart and strong, in fact he created the technique I use, the one where I hold lightning in my hand he even got another title, 'Kakashi the Copy Ninja' because he was said to have copied a thousand techniques.'_

_Itachi took sip_

"_He also had eyes like mine, even though he wasn't part of the Uchiha clan. He also wore a mask and had white hair like you"_

* * *

To think that Itachi was acquainted with the like of the White Fang was impressive.

"So you're friends?"

Kakashi was confused

"Whose friend?"

Kakashi put his kunai back in the pouch as Ram looked back at him

"Itachi's"

* * *

Subaru had returned from death once more and was now intent on doing things "Better"

Subaru had returned to Crusch's Estate and requested a meeting with her. In the meeting he pleaded for her help in protecting Irlam Village from the ensuing Witch Cult attack. They refused as they saw no beneficial reason to help them. Subaru became furious with her, he screamed and begged them to help, all the while saying that he'll kill everyone in the witch cult. Crusch asked him if taking revenge on the Witch's Cult was his sole reason to get close to Emilia.

He became enraged more and more by her accusations, making Rem visibly worried. Then, Crusch outright denied him his claims…

"Not once…"

"Huh?!"

"Not once have you said that you wanted to help Emilia…"

Subaru's eyes darkened and he stared at her... And it was Rem who first noticed Subaru walking slowly towards Crusch, clenching a kunai that was given to him by Itachi the night they met.

It was Rem who stopped him first, grabbing his free arm and looking up at him with a worried expression. In the corner of his eye he saw Ferris narrowing his eyes while standing in front of Crusch and Wilhelm standing firm while looking down at him. Angered, Subaru began to storm out of the room, but not before looking back Crusch with hate at her.

"I hope you become a great leader, Crusch Karsten. _A TYRANNICAL DICTATOR_!"

He left with Rem behind him.

* * *

Itachi, had a hard time understanding why Subaru had left so suddenly, all he could get out of Crusch was that he stormed out during the afternoon, she apparently had a few people spy on him for a short while, and what turned up was that he had left with a group of merchants sometime in the evening.

'Tch, what are you doing Subaru? Why do this after the promise you made to Emilia' Itachi thought with his fingers crossed. He was inside a dragon carriage, which he had asked from Crusch. The path they were going was rather far away from way that Subaru's group took, due to the fact that the driver had a 'hunch' that something was going down there, Itachi really had no argument as the driver was literally his only option to get to the Roswaal domain.

They were going full speed ahead, and unless Subaru's group ran into some trouble, then Subaru would most likely reach there first. He would have completely ignored Subaru and went on with his business in the Capital, but he couldn't ignore the fact that, up until now, Subaru had some sort of… Precognition and somehow always knew more than everybody else knew on the current situation. Itachi had a hunch of his own.

That the Roswaal Domain was in danger.

Now the only problem was actually getting there before this problem started rearing its ugly head.

The next day, it was early afternoon. He eventually started to recognize the roads, knowing that up next would be Irlhalm Village, he told the driver to stop and thanked him for his services.

He started Running to the mansion, knowing that whoever was there was likely in danger.

Much to his surprise, everything was unharmed. Once he saw that everyone was safe, he started running full speed at the mansion, something had _worried him_ while he was riding in the carriage, he saw what looked to be dead bodies and blood in the distance, and that was when the path was considerably close to the mansion.

He arrived at the gates.

Seeing nobody on the other side, he jumped over and started booking it to the doors, he pushed them open with so much force that one of the doors actually cracked.

Nobody, he started running to Subaru's room, hoping that he was alive and-

In the hallway, standing in front of Itachi, was a man, that he was familiar with.

Kakashi Hatake was coming out of a room.

Many thoughts raced through Itachi's mind. How did he get here? Why was he at the mansion? Was Kakashi going to attack him? Why did Kakashi no longer have sharingan? He put his hand on the hilt of his Chokuto just in case Kakashi ran at him, but Kakashi did something else.

Kakashi activated his Sharingan in BOTH eyes

'Wait… What? How did Kakashi activate his sharingan? I thought it was a permanent fixture, also how does he have both sharingan, this makes no se- '

Suddenly, in a swirl he was gone from where he was originally standing.

He looked around, he was in a place where it was composed from an innumerable amount of randomly arranged and differently sized rectangular prisms amongst a dark and seemingly endless void, and standing in front of him was Kakashi.

"So Itachi, I know you're confused, and I see you're holding your blade, like you're waiting ofr me to attack, but no don't worry, before I got trapped in this world, Naruto, Sasuke and Obito had told me the truth."

Itachi deactivated his Sharingan which he unconsciously activated. Still surprised by his fellow shinobi's sudden appearance, he decided to ask a question.

"How are you here?"

Kakashi recalled all the events leading up to this point "I'll tell you the short version, The war ended, Sasuke and Naruto beat a godlike entity, after the war, the spirit of an old friend talked to me in my sleep, he gave me both Sharingan, I woke up, I told both Sasuke and Naruto, I tried testing Kamui on myself, next thing I know, I'm into another world. I tried using Kamui again, but it only ended up teleporting me here, to the Kamui dimension"

Itachi just looked at Kakashi with slight disbelief, but nonetheless it was an explanation, a weird one at that, but still an explanation.

"ow well can you use the Sharingan?"

"Not very well, I actually had the opportunity to use both Sharingan in the war, and I used it perfectly, but that was because I had _someone's _soul guiding me. Unlike now where I'm all alone. The most I can do with Susanoo is a ribcage and an arm, and as for the special ability of the right eye, I can stay intangible, but unlike the previous owner of these eyes who could stay intangible for five minutes, I can only stay intangible for about twenty seconds, so unless I get further training, I doubt these variables will change."

He wanted to press on, with more questions, but one thing alone sat in his mind.

"How is Sasuke?"

Kakashi looked up as if remembering something. "He's doing… _mostly_ fine, right after the war ended, Naruto and Sasuke fought each other, one final time, they both lost their arms, but they made up after that, and last I checked Sasuke was doing just fine, I think he even got Sakura pregnant."

Itachi let out a slight smile. Sure the part with arm was sad, but at least he finally has a life filled with love rather than hate, "That's good to know." He said with a smile

His face hen turned slightly serious, "that can't be the only reason you brought me here isn't it, there's something important that you want to tell me, something that you don't want the other hearing."

Kakashi then told him of the mansion, and of course the time rewind he experienced. Itachi found it hard to believe, but with all the on goings of this world, then it made sense.

"I have reason to believe that the reason why I still remember the past timeline is because I went to the Kamui dimension, my theory is that something during the attack triggered the time rewind."

"So you want us to stay and wait here? We can't just leave the others to die."

Kakashi walked closer to Itachi

"Then again, if we don't stay here, then all the progress that we've made in meeting each other will before nothing, since we don't know we don't know WHEN exactly during the attack does time rewind, the safest solution is just to stay here and wait."

Itachi furrowed his eyebrows, he can't just accept the fact, that in doing this, he would be letting hundreds die, but then he thought of a different solution.

"What if we just send clones there and we wait. Our clones will find the out what caused the time loop, if it does happen, then all the info the clones will get will be given back to us."

Kakashi mulled it over for a bit, before speaking "Good Idea. Summon one right now and I'll warp it out." They both summoned a single Shadow Clone

Kakashi activated his Sharingan, he then warped both his and Itachi's clone away.

"Now we wait."

They awkwardly stood in front of each other for minutes before Kakashi decded to break the ice "What's life like in the mansion, how'd you even get to being there."

"It's a long story, the Rikdou Sennin suddenly appeared to me after I died, I spoke to him and he brought me here to this world."

Kakashi looked surprised

"The Rikodou Sennin? SO he didn't only speak to Naruto and Sasuke huh."

Itachi was shocked "Really? H- He spoke to them?"

Kakashi shook his head dismissively

"We have a lot to catch up on, let's save all my stories for la-"

It happened all the memories flooded into both their minds.

"We have a lot of planning to do."


	15. Update: Remaster or Continue

Hello Hello

So, you must have noticed already that I have not been updating much. This entire 2020 my updates went from, every week to every ten days to every month. Why? You may ask. Because I kinda hate this story. I mean the premise is pretty damn cool, Itachi going to the world of Re:Zero is a good premise.

But, since this is my first real fanfic, it's pretty shit. Or at least the first 10 chapters were shit, I may even argue that the latest chapters are shit. I was horrible at writing (still kinda am) and i ended up making bad decisions and bad plot points that just ran this story to the ground.

The plot points that I created in the past have forced my hand into continuing writing a story that I'm not proud off.

I'm having so much more fun writing my other story and all my other planned stories, because my writing has actually improved a little, so I can actually write chapters that I'm genuinely proud off, (though they're still kinda bad and in need of improvement.

So, what will I do now with this story? Well the way I see it, I have two options, keep on writing this story based on the shit plot points that i started with, or remaster this story with better writing.

I'll leave this choice to you guys, my readers, who I am so very thankful for by the way, for sticking with this story even if in my opinion its bad. Do you want to see this story to its end? Or do you want me to stop writing it and start anew, with a remaster.

The premise of the remaster will be the same, Itachi goes to Lugnica. Some plot points will also stay the same, here are some I'm willing to give: Itachi works in the mansion, Itachi is healthy with EMS, Kakashi joins the party. The remaster will also have better writing (Of course)

So again the choice is yours. Remaster or let this story end with subpar quality that I'm very unhappy with.

You decide, please leave a review.

Also if you choose the remaster option, please also choose if you want Subaru to stay in the story

Thank you guys for sticking with this story, and I hope that you will continue to stick with it in the event that its remastered.

(This update was made in haste, so please forgive the grammar.)

Also, I know that it's kind of an asshole move to do this, right as the climax is about to happen, but please, just understand.


	16. Itachi's Second Chance (Remake) soon

The decision has been made. This story will be remastered. The title will simply be: Itachi's Second Chance.

It will feature many similar plot points to the original, yet it will at the same time have a lot different ones. I can't promise an exact date or day when the remake will release, but I have started writing it, so expect the new story within the next two weeks.

Thank you for being here with Itachi's Second Chance: Starting Life in Another World. And I hope that you will read the remake.

See you in the other story :)


End file.
